


Heir of Disaster

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Love Is A Disaster [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking Kink, Cock Sucking, Cop AU, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Gang member Loki, It's violence, Knife Kink, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Murder, Sounding, Spanking, Tattoo Kink, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor has a violence kink, Violent Sex, and Loki loves it, dark urges, pain slut, piercing kink, this is not BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor is a proud member of the LAPD, shoved on desk duty for misbehavior. But when a pale tattooed man by the name of Loki comes in after seeing something he shouldn't have, it's Thor's protection he seeks in exchange for a witness statement.But Thor is entirely unprepared to be stuck in a house with the mischievous street rat while the department tries to solve the mystery Loki presented.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!! Another full written fic with Yakisoba13 because she is an AMAZING person and writer, and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> HERE'S The Cover Art!!!  
> https://trash4thorki.tumblr.com/post/174422418493/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks14807916chapters
> 
> ALSO!! Please note, I will add this to the beginning to each chapter, but I want to put a disclaimer:  
> There will eventually be violent sex. It is not BDSM. It's a violence kink, and is very different! Be safe, my readers! And if violence triggers you, please PLEASE be warned!

Loki was rubbing his hands nervously on the sides of his jeans. Fuck, he was sweating like a pig at the slaughterhouse. Which is exactly how he felt. A guy like him shouldn't be standing where he was, but his feet had taken him there and with a purpose- but it didn't mean Loki couldn't feel uneasy. A low level thug like him shouldn't be considering walking into a police station, but he was. In fact, the punk was standing outside the doors, looking up at the golden eagle emblem that looked down at him with cold, judgemental eyes. 

His gun, illegally bought, had been ditched in an alley several blocks away, along with the switchblade he usually kept in his boot. Loki pushed back his hair nervously, the fuzzy shaved side of his head tickling his palm as he made the chin length strands lay back. The leather of his jacket creaked unceremoniously as he did so, and he swore it was a noise that could be heard over a block away. Taking a breath, Loki walked up the stairs, the chains on his pants chiming as they did. 

Normally, Loki would've veered a hard left or right, whichever would get him away from a place like this as fast as he could. But not after what he had seen- even a low level thug like him couldn't shake it from his mind. 

The skin peeled from flesh as the man screamed that he was sorry and wouldn't do it again, but it was drowned out by the sickening drop of his dermal layer falling to the floor-

“Can I help you?” Asked a woman, cutting off Loki’s train of thought. She was seated at the reception area, her badge shining almost too brightly at the man. 

“Uhh... Yeah.” Loki paused. His accent, thick and deep, let her know the man wasn't from Los Angeles. Somewhere from London, she was sure. “I need to talk to an officer on duty.” 

She raised an over-plucked brow at him. The station was dimly lit by awful yellow lighting, and it had the smell of a dingy cafeteria. A few officers were walking around, and there was an old woman on the chairs in a hall nearby, her leg bouncing up and down relentlessly, causing her heel to tap, tap, tap on the grimy linoleum. 

“Is this an emergency?” She asked. 

Loki shook his head then started nodding. 

“I think I witnessed.... A bad crime.” He was reluctant to share the details. “Look, I don't want to say it out here- just let me talk to someone up top. Someone who can get things done.” 

Then police woman looked at him with a wary eye, then paged Odinson. 

“Wait over there.” She said, indicating the row of stained and uncomfortable chairs. There were only three and the old woman had sat in the middle. So Loki had no choice but to sit next to her. Crossing his arms, the man couldn't help but move and adjust his position several times. It felt like the seconds were hours and the minutes were days. How long were they going to make him wait? 

As he waited, Loki went over and over what he saw in his head. A glint of a silver knife, the high keening screams of the man, and the way he saw ribbons of skin fall to the floor. According to the gang, Loki shouldn't have seen any of that. But he did. 

And he couldn't shake it. 

Soon, footsteps echoed down the hall to him and a tall, muscular, blond officer stopped at the desk, talked to the woman, and looked at Loki when she pointed. He looked annoyed, but made his way to the thug. 

“No, Mrs. Henderson, I don't have any further news for you yet. Chief Borson will be with you shortly.” The officer said to the woman who looked at him with a pitiful look on her face. She sat back in her chair, looking dejected. Loki looked from the lady to the officer, and saw the golden threads embroidered on a patch spelling out ‘Odinson’. 

“Oi, took you long enough.” He spat, but bit his tongue at the look the electric blue eyes of the officer. “I need to make a statement.” 

Thor had to physically keep from rolling his eyes.  
"I'm sure you do." He motioned for the smaller man to follow him. Thor pegged the man as gang member, considering the colors he wore and the 'fresh off the street' look he had. 

He couldn't believe he'd been called in for this. It was 11 at night and he would rather be doing literally anything else. But no.. this was punishment.

His father- the chief of police, had sentenced Thor to boring, menial tasks like taking statements from little old ladies and filling out paperwork after he botched his last call.

Thor grimaced at the memory, having not properly cleared the scene before entering a suspected drug house. Not only did several suspects get away, but so did a ton of illegal drugs and cash. His partner had been shot, and although wasn't fatal, it had caused the man to decide to retire early. 

Thor opened the door to the office. It was late, so the only one still here was Thor. His desk was not quite messy but definitely not organized as well as it should be. He had been too irritated with listening to people complain about noise levels or 'suspicious individuals' who just turn out to be normal people doing their shopping. 

Thor gave a long sigh, clearly more than ready to get this done and over with. He pointed at a poorly padded blue chair as he took his seat behind the desk and pulled out a statements sheet and a pen. 

Without even looking up he began to ask his questions.

"Name and nature of the crime?"

“I saw a man skinned alive.” Loki blurted, his knee bouncing up and down frantically. The officer looked up at him, the most disbelieving look on his face. “Alright, right- sure, I'm not a good egg, but me mum did raise me a bit right- I know you don't just go around skinning blokes cause they pissed you off. Fuckin’ ‘ell, man, just start taking my statement.” 

His accent got worse when he was stressed and he felt a bead of sweat drop down the back of his shirt. All of the leather he wore didn't help either. 

“Look, I wasn't supposed to be there. A nobody like me isn't supposed to know how it all works, right? It sounds right fake, but I know what I saw.” He insisted when the officer just looked at him with a blank stare. “The man was screaming for his life, for fuck’s sake! They peeled his bloody skin off of him and laughed as he pissed himself from the pain!” 

Thor seemed to shake out of the shock and began writing quickly, brows furrowing as he asked more.  
"When was this? And where did you see this?" He looked back to him with pointed blue eyes. "And why the hell didn't you call it in right then and there?"

Thor had been bullshitted before, in fact it came with the job. People would come in claiming all sorts of things, most were drunk or high or just trying to wast the police department's time. 

But this piercing clad British rat? He looked genuinely scared. His eyes weren't too dilated or pinholes so drugs weren't in his system, at least at the moment, and he was sweating and looking over his shoulder constantly. 

If this guy had seriously witnessed what he claimed he did, he was close enough to watch the man who did this it would be a massive lead- one he might be able to convince his father to let him take point on and prove himself again.

“Are you mental? They were standing right there, man! I couldn't pull out my phone and dial the bobbies without letting them know I was there.” Loki wiped his face. “Besides, this isn't small time.” 

The officer leaned in and looked at him apprehensively. His eyes were strikingly blue, and Loki feared he could fall in. He sat straight back against his chair, folding his arms as if it would protect him. The clock in the empty office ticked slowly. 

“If I give you details, I need to guarantee my safety. I'm scared for my life, man.” Said the thug, looking pointedly at the officer. “If you think this is some sick prank, I want to speak to another officer.” 

Thor held his gaze for a few moments longer, then shook his head.  
"No, I don't think you're lying." Like hell he would give this case up to another cop. Especially since it would go to that arrogant ass Tony.

"Ok-," Thor leaned back. "Ok why don't we start from the top. Would you be more comfortable having your statement recorded for evidence later?"

Loki nodded. 

“But I want you,” He pointed at the officer. “On record saying you guys will keep me safe. If any word gets out that I'm the one who squealed...” 

Loki gulped. 

“If anyone finds out it's me, I might be the next guy who's skin is on the floor.” He said, looking rather whoozy. “So I want to make sure I'm safe. I know I'm just some street punk, but I've got a long life ahead of me. I don't want it cut short.” 

Thor clicked his pen a few times in thought. His father would be beyond pissed if he agreed and didn't hand it off. 

But he was tired of small things. And this? This guy had practically dropped a juicy case right in his lap.

Thor nodded, gathering a few things.  
"Alright. You have my word we will do everything to keep you safe, Mr...?"

 

“You can call me Loki, and I want that either on tape or in writing.” Loki demanded. His knee was bouncing up and down frantically. “Give me that, and you'll probably have the break of your career.” 

\---

They were sitting in a interview room. Loki had refused water although his throat burned. It would distract him and he didn't need to be fiddling with anything at the moment- he just had to get it out. 

The officer was setting up a tripod and camera- a taped statement. The thought made him nervous, but if it meant he was guaranteed safety, then he would go along with it. 

“Shit, that camera is ancient.” Loki commented, peering at it. “Are you sure it’s age won't corrupt my statement and your guarantee?” 

Thor snorted, smirking slightly. "It's old but she works just fine. The camera feeds directly into our cloud so even if she putts out your statement and my promise will be saved and catalogued." 

Thor pressed a few more buttons and a bright red light appeared. He stepped back so that he was in frame.

"This is Detective Thor Odinson, badge number 9973, the date is June 19th." He looked at his watch. "Time is 11:27 pm." Thor turned to Loki. 

"State your full name for our records."

The punk scowled and glowered at the camera. 

“Loki Nalson.” He said, begrudgingly. But he realised how stupid he was being- since he was at the police station, of course he was going to be in the system. All those years of avoiding UK and US laws were coming to an end. They would know his face, his name, his voice, his prints, and probably his DNA. 

The officer said Loki was there to give a statement as a witness to a crime. 

“And Officer Odinson has promised I'm going to be kept safe in exchange for this statement.” Loki reminded him, knowing it was pissing the blond man off. “And I'll even throw in being there for testimony if that seals the deal. I'm not fucking around with my safety.” 

"Mr. Nalson." Thor raised his hand. "That's enough. I am going on record saying that the LAPD will ensure your safety in exchange of your statement, and testimony if our investigations leads to an arrest." He wanted to get that especially on record in case the man tried to chicken out later.

Thor sat down across from Loki.  
"Alright Mr. Nalson. I'd like you to start at the beginning. Where were you at, and what time did the crime occur?"

The man let out a huff and sank down in his chair, looking to the side. After a moment, he wiped a hand over his face and sat back up. 

“Alright, I was in a warehouse. Off Rosa and 18th. You know, those big huge ones.” Loki started, seeing Thor nod. “Oi, what if I'm implicated? I'm not gonna head to prison because you caught me in an implication for a crime or whatever. I'm the only guy you'll find that will talk- if I'm not safe then I'm gonna walk out.” 

"Calm down Mr. Nalson," Thor was trying not to get frustrated. "If you weren't doing anything illegal then you will be fine." But Loki just gave him a look with those sharp green eyes, and Thor sighed.

"If you were doing something you shouldn't have been doing, then I can talk to the DA and work out a deal for you to a pass in exchange." Depending on how illegal it was anyway, but Thor conveniently left that part out.

Loki eyed him and let out a small noise. 

“Fine.” He said. “I was at the warehouse because I had to drop off something. But I was running really late- had some issues to take care of, you know. So it was... Maybe 10pm. Or maybe 10:30pm. There's a door you can enter, so I parked my bike outside and went in.” Loki then shuddered. “And I saw some guys- some I knew, some I didn't. I figured they were higher ups. People who don't interact with the trash like me.” 

The image of the dimly lit circle and the round of men who were standing. 

“I know when shit isn't right, you know? I can smell it and this time, I could actually smell it.” Loki rubbed his face. “I hid behind some boxes. I can't help it- I thought maybe I could get some dirt, use it to work up in the ranks.” 

He saw the officer nod at him.

“Mate, you gotta stop looking at me like that. It’s tripping me out.” Loki said.

Thor furrowed his brow, cocking his head slightly. 

"Am I putting you off Mr. Nalson?" It was rhetorical because he looked back down to his notepad and scribbled a few more notes.  
"These men that you saw you said you recognized some of them. Could you identify them if they were in a line up?" He looked back to Loki.

Loki nodded. 

“Don't call me Mr. Nalson. It’s just Loki.” He said. “And yes, I could.” 

He watched as the officer took down notes. Trained eyes slid over the notepad and he could make out some words, even from the distance and the fact that it was upside down. Then he remembered the camcorder. 

“Like I was saying, I was in the warehouse. There's a fuckload of boxes and shit, so I ducked behind one. That's when I saw exactly what they were doing.” Loki shivered as he recalled it. “There was one bloke on a chair, not really sitting, you know. Just kinda... On it. And there was another man, standing over him, threatening him. He had a knife.” 

Thor interrupted him and asked what the man with the knife looked like. 

“A real greasy type guy. But smart- the bloke on the chair was spilling his guts- I mean that figuratively. He was telling the one with the knife everything he wanted. About losing territory. I think he also stole something.” Loki sat straight. “You don't steal from these guys. They'll know.” 

Thor nodded as he flipped to another page to continue writing. His department had tangled with the LA Serpents a few different times, sometimes it had been low level things, but a few had been rather vicious. There wasn't much known about the gang in of itself, no one knew the higher ups and the low rankers like the man in front of him were always kept well out of the loop. Everyone in the department knew they were more established than they let on, but no one could prove anything.

Thor tapped his pen and looked back to Loki.  
"So, Mr. Na-.. Loki.. you basically waltz in with whatever you happened to be dropping off when you accidentally saw this? And not one of them saw you dive behind a few boxes? You seem to have been close enough to recognize people,"

“I have good eyesight.” Snapped Loki. “Look, man, if you don't want to believe me on this then I'll go sit in those chairs out there again and wait for someone who can actually do something.” 

This seemed to strike a nerve with the cop who gripped his pen a bit tighter for a moment. 

“I could just wait for the chief to get here. After what I saw, this seems to be top level stuff.” Loki said, sitting back. “What do you Americans call it? A desk jockey? Is that what you are?” 

Thor did his best not to literally growl at the man, knowing that fucking camera was on him. 

"I'm not. I told you that I believed you. The chief will be informed. After a report has been made, as per protocol." It wasn't, but like hell he needed his father to cut him out of this right now.

"Tell me what happened after you saw the man being tortured."

The thug twisted his face and was quiet for a moment. When it seemed like the officer was actually going to listen to him, he began again. 

“Like I said, I was behind some crates. There was probably four or five guys in total, including the one on the chair. I heard the guy with the knife ask him why he thought he could get away with it, and the guy started to cry. I mean, really cry.” Loki said, and made a face. “He didn't answer, so I guess the guy with the knife wanted him to be quicker and at first I thought he was just gonna slice him- give him a bit of pain to really cry over, but two men held him down and Mr. Knife-Happy pushed it up under his skin and began to...” He paused and took a breath as if he were trying not to vomit. “He.. He-he was peeling away his skin. I mean, like it was butter.” 

Thor grimaced a little at the imagery. He glanced up at the small man, watching as he answered. He may have been a low life, but he wasn't cut out for violence it seemed. 

Thor was glad he had texted Jane at dispatch to check to see if the gang members were still there, if there was a body, and to section off the crime scene to start processing evidence. 

Thor turned to a fresh page, tapping the pen as he thought again.  
"Let me ask you something personal. You're a low ranking member of this gang, correct?" Loki was hesitant. "You won't get in trouble for answering."  
After that Loki did nod. 

"Why come to us? In its nature gangs are violent, and you said you weren't supposed to see that. Most people with a good survival instincts would have considered themselves lucky to get away without being caught, and then never said a word about it. Why come to the police to implement your own?"

Loki bit his lip, and stuck his hands in his pocket, digging his heel into the ground. 

“I don't know, man... Yeah, we’re a violent bunch, but this...” He looked up at the cop, green eyes shimmering. “This was evil. If someone steps outta line they lose a finger, maybe two. Or maybe their families get threatening phone calls. Or its a drive by.” 

Loki couldn't believe he was saying this. Of course the officer ought to know the inner machinations of gangs and how it all worked. 

“The man pissed himself in pain, man. Just...” Loki shuddered. “I can't get it out of my head and I don't think I'll be able to. You can't just skin a man.” 

Thor sat back, hand rubbing along his chin. He was close enough to see the guy soil himself, see the faces of those who were guilty, and hear conversation between them. 

The amount of potential evidence here could lead get them their first foothold on the Serpents. 

"Do you know if there were any cameras near by? In the warehouse." He didn't think there would be given the nature of what the building was being used for. He doubted it would be caught on CCTV either, but the question had to be asked.

Loki snorted. 

“The big guys aren't that dumb. Look, I told you all I know. Can I go now?” He asked, then bit his lip. “You'll make sure all of this gets to the top, right?” 

Thor gave him a look, but ultimately sighed as he looked back down over his notes.  
"Yes Mr. Nalson I will be sure to have this on the chief's desk by the time he comes in." He checked his watch again. "..in about six and a half hours."

He rubbed the space between his eyes and stood up to turn the recorder off., and turned back to Loki.

"If you'd like we can have an officer escort you or stationed by your home in case anything happens?"

The man shook his head. 

“No, but I will take a direct number to you.” Loki said. “To keep us both honest, of course.” 

The officer grabbed his notes and made sure the camcorder had finished uploading to the cloud. Escorting Loki out of the interview room, then he gave Loki a business card. 

“Thor?” Loki asked, and raised a brow. “Thor. Loki.” 

"The irony hadn't escaped me." Thor hid the slight smirk as he walked Loki to the door.  
Thor had tried not to say anything when he had heard Loki's name, which is why he felt Mr. Nalson was a better alternative. 

What were the odds?

"Listen.. call that number if you need to, or if you remember anything else. My phone is always on. Try not to go anywhere for the next few weeks, we might have follow up questions."

Loki nodded, holding up the business card and tucking it into the pocket of his coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo next chapter! Yakisoba and I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you guys for reading and constantly supporting us!!

CHAPTER 2

"I can't BELIEVE you went behind my back!" Odin snarled, almost rattling the blinds that had been drawn over the office windows.  
This had NOT been how Thor wanted this conversation to go.

"I didn't go behind your back! I took Mr. Nalson's statement and put together the file." Thor wasn't sitting at in the grey chairs set in front of the large oak desk, and instead was standing over the file that was spread out on it defensively. 

He and Odin were only inches apart but the older man insisted on yelling. His good eye was boring into Thor's, furious.

"You launched an investigation without permission-"

"They found blood at the site! I had to do something - the guy could still be alive!"

"You should have taken it to SOMEONE else!" Odin restated as he snatched the file off the desk. "Do you not understand you were demoted?? You don't get to handle these things- not after-"

"I can do this dad! Just let me prove-"

"Captain-." Odin interrupted with a snarl. "In this building, you are not my son, you are an officer of the law and I am your captain. I gave you specific limitations and you deliberately tried to put yourself on point."

Odin took a deep breath, stepping away from the desk and wiping a hand over his face. "The investigation is underway, but you will not be a part of it."

"Don't do this. Please- I can do this, I've learned from my mistake I won't fuck this up-"

"You have other work to do Thor. I will not tell you again. And if you go behind my back again, I'll be forced to suspend you."

With that, Odin dismissed Thor from his office, and the younger all but slammed the door open. The room full of officers went quiet from the noise, but hurriedly went about their business. 

The sat at his desk hard, pissed. Fandral, the officer next to him only chuckled and shook his head, used to Thor's temper by now. They were good friends, but even he knew not to try to talk to the seething man until he had calmed some.

So instead, Fandral just offered him a fresh cup of coffee without a word before going back to his own computer.

\---

Loki knew something was wrong when he stepped out of the shitty basement he rented from a grumpy old man. The air was tense and different, but it had been since he went to the police station. There were a few times when he thought about calling Thor, because a branch looked too much like a hand at his tiny window. But the pale, skinny man had stuck it out, whispering to himself he wasn't a bitch. 

However, when he stepped out of the basement from that evening, he only had a moment's time before BANG! Loki ducked behind a trash can. A gun had been shot in the distance and it ricocheted off a car near him. Loki stayed down, shaking. It seemed too coincidental for that bullet to have not been aimed at him. The man stayed low, darting from trash can to dumpster, staying behind it. Another bullet hit the dumpster he was behind. 

“Shit!” Loki cursed and pulled out his phone, fumbling. Because he had dialed Thor’s number so often, but never pressed call, he decided to save it and put it on speed dial. Luckily he had done it and was calling Thor from behind his hiding spot. 

“Oi! Come get me! I'm being shot at.” He yelled into the phone. The officer seemed to be shocked and then asked what. “Are you thick? I've been shot at! No, I'm not hurt, but I might be if you don't come get me!”

Then he stayed tucked down, flinching whenever he heard a car door slam shut too hard. 

\---

“No. I'm being targeted. And I want him,” Loki pointed at Thor. “To keep me safe. Or else your only witness to this is going to be dead.” 

He had been arguing with the one eyed chief for nearly an hour, pissed beyond comparison that he had been shot at and no one seemed concerned. 

Odin looked down at the greasy haired young man, not bothering to hide his frown. 

"Mr. Nalson we have been over this, Thor has been removed from the case. He was only supposed to take your statement and nothing more."

He glanced to his son who had been the first on scene, right after having just been reprimanded. They caught each other's gaze for a long moment, before Thor finally looked away.

"I will have you put through our system and into a witness protection program. They will make sure you're kept safe."

Loki growled and stood up.

“I can disappear myself if I need to, and you won't be able to find me, but members of my gang will. And then you lose me anyways.” He said, straightening his leather jacket. “No, I want Thor to protect me. I can't just go into witness protection. I'm covered in tattoos.” 

He opened the jacket and turned around, having been bare underneath it. It exposed huge curving ouroboros snake that wound a knot on his back. His arms has various tattoos over them, including the Norse symbols of his namesake, the god of mischief. 

“So you see, I'm too recognizable. I can't just go into some community and hope no one knows me. You wouldn't forget me if I seemed out of place.” Loki was fuming. “No, I know you guys have things like safe houses- those awful tv shows have to have some placement in reality. Make Thor my bodyguard.” 

Odin was about to growl a protest when he stopped. He glanced at Thor, who had been watching Loki display his tattooed body. 

Maybe- this would be an opportunity to teach Thor a lesson. If he wanted to be on this case so bad... then he could babysit. 

Odin straightened himself and looked back to Loki.   
"Fine. If you have the sort of information you claim you have, then I don't need you disappearing on us. You'll have your statement of today's events taken down at the station and you'll be escorted to a safe house with Thor." He actually had a small smirk as he said so and turned to leave before the kid could protest anything else.

The chief walked up to Thor, who was leaning on the hood of the police car.

"Let me guess, I'm suspended?" He asked when the larger man stopped in front of him. 

"No. I have a better use for you." At Thor's confused look Odin patted him on the shoulder. "Protect the kid like you promised you would."

"What? Wait what?" Thor looked from his father to Loki and back.   
"You can't be serious you're putting me on security detail??"

"It's that or lose your key witness. Besides.." Odin looked back to the dark haired man. "With a name like his, you two should get along splendidly." He chuckled at his own not-so-funny joke as he walked away.

Loki looked at him, sauntering over to Thor and leaned against the hood of his car. 

“Is your family from Norway or something?” He asked, lighting a cigarette. Rarely did the thug actually smoke, but his nerves were on fire. “Or do our parents just think they're fucking funny?” 

The officer didn't answer him and just seemed to fume. 

“Oi, I asked you a question.” But Loki didn't really care, just leaning on his hands, jacket falling open, displaying his thin body, hip bones jutting out over his low slung leather pants. “Can we swing by my place so I can get some of my shit?” 

Thor gave Loki a side look that was masked as a tired sigh as he rubbed the space between his eyes again.   
"Does it include a fucking shirt?"

Thor's eyes widened as he realized that he'd said that out loud. 

"Shit-, sorry Yeah-, yeah sure." He scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair and turning away from the exposed man to look at his phone. 

Thor had to pick his own things up but he wasn't about to drag Loki with him to his house. Maybe Fandral would throw him a bone and grab a few things later. 

Turning back to Loki, Thor took the cigarette out of Loki's mouth and dropped it. "Get in the car. Where do you live?"

Loki resisted the urge to lick the fingers that came so close to his mouth to rid him of the cigarette. Snorting, the punk snubbed it with the toe of his boot and got into the car. It was a covert police car, and honestly, sexy. He had to admit he had a thing for big American cars with powerful engines. 

Prattling off his address, they arrived in no time. Thor went into the basement with him, and Loki kicked shit over, looking for this and for that. He shoved items into a bag and grabbed a few things from a desk. Nothing illegal, of course, he couldn't risk that. But his passport and a few other identifications were necessary. As was a picture of him and his mum. It was torn on the opposite side of a young Loki, cutting off his father.

“I'm ready.” He announced to the blond. 

Thor couldn't help but have been looking around while Loki packed a modest bag. The basement was quite literally just that; a basement. It was so small. 

He opened the door to allow Loki to leave first, taking another glance around before letting the door shut behind them.   
"You sure you have everything?" He asked, which received a glare. 

"I wasn't being sarcastic, relax. You can't come back here, at least for a while. I'm just making sure." He noticed the smaller man hadn't grabbed much in the way of personal things or even clothing.

“You're so fucking nosy.” Loki murmured and looked around before he fully rose from the staircase, using a hopping running motion to get to the car. After all, it had only been a few hours since he had been shot at. He wasn't eager to have it happen again. 

“Hurry!” He hissed at the slow moving officer. “Unlock the doors!” 

Thor used the remote key to unlock the door and Loki slid in quickly, holding his bag in his lap. The officer reminded him to buckle up, and the skinny man did so begrudgingly. Then, looking back at his shitty home, they sped off into the night. 

\---

The safe house was actually a beach house. It was made to look like the occupants were only slightly well off but not much else. There was no television service, but the tv had a DVD player. It was a little dusty, but when Loki was inside, he saw the windows and doors all had heavy duty locks on the inside, to at least delay any intruders. 

“So this is what American taxpayers can buy for you guys, huh?” He asked softly. 

Thor snorted as he locked the door. "You should see our station's arsenal. One thing Americans don't mind spending money on is their security." Thor went through the house double checking all the windows were locked before coming back downstairs. 

After having gone to Loki’s ‘apartment’ and gone through the department to get them officially stationed at the safehouse, it was getting late. Thor had wanted nothing more than to go home. But. For the next few days at least he would be stationed here-, with him.

"Mr. Nalson I'd like to go over some ground rules. Most are for your safety." He waited until he had Loki's attention fully, if not with a note of irritation.

"You don't leave this house until I've personally cleared it. If you get permission, I will be escorting you constantly. Stay away from the windows as much as you can. Under absolutely no circumstances are you to ever answer the door. Do not argue with me, and if you follow those rules I'm sure these next few days will go by fine."

Loki let out a whine that was mixed with a frustrated growl. 

“Then I have a few ground rules for you.” He snapped. “Stop calling me by my last name. It’s Loki, Thor. You don't get to treat me like some incapable child. Don't tell me not to do stupid things- I know not to do them. And, give me a fucking break! I was just shot at! I'm a victim or whatever.” 

Loki sat on the edge of the couch, and put his face in his hands. 

“I never should have gone to you guys...” He sighed, rubbing his eyes, making the dark circles worse. “Is there somewhere for me to sleep?” 

Thor watched the smaller man, wanting to snap back at the smaller man. But he took a deep breath of take the edge off his nerves. They were both tired. 

"Yeah, come here." His voice was less harsh as he lead Loki to one of the back bedrooms. It had no windows, for his safety, but was fully furnished with a closet and adjoining bathroom. 

"You'll have locks on these doors as well,". Thor said as Loki walked by him. "If something should happen, you are to barricade yourself in here," he pointed to the red phone on the dresser. "That is a direct hotline to our station. It doesn't make any other calls so don't try unless you need the police."

Loki looked around the room. His basement, he could handle, because it had a small window, but this had none. He hugged his bag closer to himself. 

“It's like a comfy jail cell.” He muttered, walking past Thor, catching a whiff of the officer’s cologne. It was a rich smell, but not too overbearing. Loki was stiff backed as he turned around to look at the man, to really look at him. Thor was still in uniform, but it only emphasized his fit, muscular body. His forearms were golden tan, as was his face and the back of his neck. Despite him having short, cropped hair, it didn't look military- it looked stylish. That, and his piercing blue eyes that looked out above his handsome cheekbones. 

He was very hot. 

Loki swallowed and set his stuff down. 

“Thank you, Thor.” He said, clearly, losing much of his street accent. It was a front he put on- you had to in the streets. “I mean it. For everything.” 

That made Thor take pause. The last thing he expected was a 'thank you', let alone how sincere he said it. 

He gave a soft nod.   
"You're welcome, Loki." He looked the man over again before clearing his throat.

"Right uhm, I'll be out here if you need anything." He pointed down the hall towards the living room. "If you're hungry I'll cook something."

The house had been stocked up while they were at Loki's in preparation. Nothing fancy, and most of it was non perishable. If they were to have something fresh Thor would have to get it delivered.

After Thor left, Loki took a moment and looked at his surroundings again. A shower sounded wonderful. He stripped and washed himself, then, with still wet skin, climbed into bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

When Loki woke, he didn't know what time of day it actually was. His eyes focused and he saw a little alarm clock next to the red phone.   
Seven a.m. 

Groaning, he got out of the bed, which was rather comfortable, and made his way out to the living room after he threw on a pair of boxers. Thor was asleep on the couch, and in a white t-shirt and gym shorts. Loki’s eyes ran the length of the long, golden legs and drank in the bit of midriff showing between the shorts and shirt. He bit his lip. 

Knowing he wasn't supposed to be near windows, he peeked out of one and saw the waves crashing on the nearby beach. With a small snort, Loki knew there was no way Thor would let him actually go out. 

His stomach growled and the man couldn't remember when he had last eaten. So he dug around in the fridge and found nothing. But the freezer was a different story- packed to the brim with frozen goods. His eyes scanned through and he smiled as he found his target. 

A hot pocket. 

Finding a plate and setting the timer on the microwave, Loki peeked out of the window again, sighing. It had been a long while since he’s actually visited the beach, and Loki’s train of thought wandered until he flinched as the timer went off with a loud beeping. 

Thor stirred, coming to wake quickly and reaching for his gun. 

After a moment though, the cop realized no one was trying to come in, and the sound was coming from the kitchen. Thor's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the sun just barely cracking over the horizon into the room and he saw Loki by the window, cringing slightly as the microwave finished its alarm. 

"Jesus Christ Loki-," he put the gun back down on the table, letting out a breath of relief. "What did I say about the windows?"

Loki was wearing nothing but boxers, leaving the rest of his very thin, pale, tattooed body on display to the cop. He eyed some of the elegant designs as he stood up from the couch, but from this distance it was hard to tell what they actually were. Not that he should have been looking.

Loki winced in apology and took an exaggerated course to the kitchen to avoid the windows. He retrieved his food and sat on the couch next to Thor, with his legs crossed. As he took a test bite, pulling back because it was still too hot, he looked over and saw the cop was rubbing his face. 

“Late night?” Loki asked. 

"Yeah.." Thor sighed. He used to be able to stay up longer, but it had been a while. He picked up his watch and squinted at it.. Three hours of sleep. 

He sighed again and sat back, glancing at Loki again. He didn't openly stare, but his eyes lingered over the twisting forms as what he could see were snakes and Nordic knots.

"You sleep alright?"

Loki shrugged, taking a bite of his food.

“It's nice sleeping on a bed with a frame for once.” He said, and sneakily eyed the cop. Sleepy eyes looked sexy on him. “Do you have a bed to sleep on? Instead of just the sofa?” 

Finishing his food, Loki set the plate on the coffee table and stretched. It felt weird. He knew the gang would start looking for him. They knew where he lived, having given him some deliveries in the past, but he left everything in a small closet in his basement room. If anyone looked hard enough, they'd find the drugs and cash there. But Loki going missing, especially with how weird he had been acting…? It would be a red flag to the Serpents.

Still, they wouldn't think he was at some beach house. That's the last place they would find him. Loki was sure they would look in all of his haunting spots. The tattoo parlor on 4th street, or the various bars littered along the shadiest parts of the city. Last night, he had checked his phone to see if he had reception. None. And no one was looking for him with messages or calls just yet. 

That made him nervous when he was looking at his phone last night, so he turned it off and had left it in the bedroom.

Thor shook his head, pulling Loki out of his thoughts when he spoke.  
"Don't worry about it, I've slept worse." He rubbed the back of his neck and eyed the empty plate on the table. 

"I'm going to put on some coffee." The blond said as he stood. He was also going to cook something a little more sustaining than the hot pocket Loki had eaten. Judging by how thin the gangster was, Thor was rather sure he hadn't had a decent meal in a long while.   
Not that he cared.

He flipped on the lights to the small kitchen and started setting up the coffee maker.   
"You've lost your accent." He mentioned over his shoulder. He'd noticed last night but thought it was due to tiredness, but the cockney accent was gone, replaced by a smoother Brittish accent.

“Call it survival.” Loki said. “I can't have a proper accent on the streets.” 

The smaller man shivered and decided to sit in the warmth left by the bigger man. Sure, he could go get a blanket, but he didn't want to move around. It had been so very long since he felt like he could relax. 

“The thing about gangs is that if you come from anywhere halfway decent, they think you're too good for them. Talking like a cartoon makes them think I didn't come from a cozy flat. They also can't verify that over here, but... I didn't have to grow up on the streets like they did.” He said, pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them.

Thor was a little surprised to hear that, and he looked back to the smaller man huddled on the couch as he pulled some bacon and frozen waffles out of the freezer. 

It was a smart tactic, to level oneself with the street folk here. But it begged the question how a man who lived in an apartment in the UK end up like-, this?

"How'd you end up in America as a member of LA Serpents?" Thor decided to just simply ask as he pulled out a pan and set it on the stove.

Loki just looked at his fingers. 

“I'm not going to go into my whole personal background.” He answered and that was that. “Let's just I was on a path that led to nowhere and nowhere happened to be the dirty streets of LA.” 

The smell of bacon and waffles reached his nose and he turned around. There was a lot of food being cooked, and Loki wondered if the big man was going to eat all of it himself. Still, he sat back against the couch, and found himself closing his eyes, almost drifting off back to sleep. 

Thor plated the food, making sure to pile it high on both plates and brought it back to the living room. Loki was curled up with his eyes closed, and he paused for another moment.

He put the plates on the table and sat down again, putting a hand on one of Loki's long tatted legs.  
"Hey, You should eat something more than that crap."

Loki woke with a start at the warm hand on his thigh. He looked at it, how plain it looked against his colorful leg, then back at Thor. The officer removed his hand after a quick moment, but Loki wished he hadn't. It felt nice, all big and heavy on his leg. 

“For me?” He asked, and when Thor nodded yes, Loki said thanks and eagerly dug in, drenching the waffles in the butter and syrup Thor had also brought out. “I love how sweet American breakfasts are.” 

 

After several minutes of barely any conversation, Loki had finished all of the food and he patted his now slightly bulging stomach happily. 

“Isn't this called a food baby?” He asked and laughed at the words. “I think this is the most I've eaten in a while... I hope I don't get sick.” 

Thor chuckled lightly, the first actual humorous sound since he'd been stuck with Loki. 

"I'm not responsible if you do." He felt better having now eaten and with caffeine in his system, and he was sure Loki did too.   
Loki was less of a brat, at least right now, than Thor had prepared for, and he was rather glad it had been a front. 

"So... we are gonna be here for a while." Thor leaned forward on his knees. "What do you want to do?" 

He hadn't actually spent much time around people that weren't either coworkers, criminals, or victims. Thor supposed Loki could be considered a victim/unconfirmed criminal, but that was hardly the point.

The other man shrugged. 

“I only like a few things in life, but I'm guessing you won't let me get piss drunk.” Loki rolled his eyes when the cop sternly shook his head. “And you can't give me ink.” 

The pale man realized he didn't do much aside from try to survive these days. 

“We could fuck.” He suggested nonchalantly. 

Thor's eyes widened and his head whipped around to face Loki. He took a second to fully process he had actually said that, and though he realized he must have been joking, Thor felt the red creep up his neck. 

The cop quickly cleared his throat while standing, picking up his and Loki's discarded plates to go out then in the kitchen.

"We have movies. Pick one."

Loki sighed and crawled to the entertainment center and opened the cabinet Thor had indicated. All of the movies were either scary or macho-man type movies. There were a few that were science fiction so he grabbed those and looked through them. Finally he settled on Independence Day. It was a classic one. 

Popping it in the DVD player, he went to the bedroom and dragged the duvet off the bed, and brought a pillow with him, then made himself right at home on the couch. Thor was sitting down, remote in hand as he skipped to the main menu. As Loki nearly disappeared in the cloud of fluffy white duvet goodness, he shimmied out of his boxers and quietly dropped them to the floor, leaving himself completely naked under the covers.

Thor leaned back as the movie started. He'd seen it a hundred times, and could probably recite most of the lines if he wanted to, but he still watched. 

Or at least, he half did. Loki had cuddled himself in his covers, and looked quite content, and he found himself wondering what pulled this kid from comfort and into the streets. 

A curiosity he ignored and focused on the aliens currently blowing things up.

They didn't speak during the movie, but Loki noticed how Thor kept looking at him. Especially when Loki would adjust his temperature by opening the blanket around his shoulders, or stick an inked leg out to cool down. Once, Loki had a whole leg out, and had tucked the blanket around his bare torso and lower half. He had noticed Thor looking at his tattoos. One thing Loki did was make sure they were taken care of. He didn't spend all his money for them to look like shit.

The movie ended and Loki let out a loud groan as he stretched under the blanket. 

“Okay. So we watched a film.” He stated. 

Thor tried not to look at Loki yet again. Instead just standing to take the DVD out. He didn't know why the smaller man had even brought the blanket out. It was too hot for one. 

From where he stood by the rack of movies, Thor could hear the crashing of waves outside. He'd spent his time on the water when not working, but glancing back at Loki, it was highly against protocol. Especially when he had been shot at earlier.

Thor shook his head and returned to the couch, lounging. "It's your turn to pick something. We have cards.. uh.. more movies.. conversation.."

“Or sleep. You could sleep in my bed.” Loki said. He knew the offer was tempting, especially because Thor had slept on the couch all night. While it was comfortable enough, it didn't beat the soft warmth of a bed. 

Thor shook his head. "I've slept enough. I can't be sleeping while leaving you to your own devices. Mostly if something happens while you're out here and I'm back there. Defeats the purpose of keeping you in a safe house."  
Thor spouted the responsible thing to say.

Loki snorted at the answer. 

“Why do I want to talk with you when all you do is spout protocol at me? Better to shut up and watch movies for the next few days.” The younger said. Then bit his lip as he sat back. It would be boring. Just sitting and watching movies. Loki didn't play cards, not for fun anyways. He doubted Thor would put money on the table. 

“My offer of fucking still stands.” He said, tilting his head lazily. 

Thor let out another breath and definitely did not look at Loki this time.   
"Not interested, thanks." He said flatly and stood up yet again to go look at the movies. "We could always talk more about your case?"

Loki blew a raspberry. 

“Boring. Next.” He said, demanding entertainment as if he were a young child. “Do you have friends? Do you do anything fun at all? How about you talk about yourself.” 

Thor sighed and put the movies down, turning back to the young man who was now openly lounging on the couch.

"I work. A lot. When I'm not pleasing my father then I'm usually on the beach. Something we can't do at the moment. So. Since you don't want to talk about work and there's no point in talking about something we can't do, what else do you want to know?"

Loki leaned forward. 

“You got any ink?” He asked, curious. He loved tattoos, as if it wasn't obvious. “Maybe piercings?”   
The skinny man had a few of those himself. His eyebrow, the one on his tongue, his earrings, and his nipples. As well as the one on his dick. 

Thor couldn't help as his eyes roamed Loki's body when the question was asked.   
He had nothing like the gang member's.. but he did have one. 

"Yes on the tattoo, no on the piercings."

“Finally something interesting.” He said. “Show me.” 

At first the man hesitated, then he slipped his t-shirt off his body. Loki’s face lit up with delight as he watched the white fabric reveal tanned, muscled skin on his stomach. But no tattoo. Then Thor took off the shirt all the way and he could see it was on his right shoulder. It was a cap, and extended down onto his bicep a little ways. 

“You take your name sake seriously?” He asked at seeing it was a rendition of the legendary god of thunder’s mighty hammer. “Do you have another Mjölnir somewhere else?” 

His innuendo wasn't missed. 

Thor rolled his eyes and put his shirt back on.   
"Satisfied?"  
He again rolled his eyes when Loki smiled. It was a broad smile, showing teeth and made his eyes sparkle.   
"How many have you got then?"

“I don't know anymore. Maybe you should help me count.” Loki said, and began to slowly take the blanket away from his body. The blond’s eyes slid down and watched. Loki angled himself, and showed his bared hip, the curve of his ass, and his long leg. 

“That's just one side.” Loki said, loving the look on Thor’s face at realizing the little punk was naked under the blanket.   
Thor's cheeks flushed red and he whipped around towards the window. 

"WhY ARE YOU NAKED?" He said much louder then he meant to.

“Well you can't count my tattoos if I'm covered up.” Loki smirked. “Why are you shouting so? It's just skin.” 

The punk stood and dropped the blanket, putting his hands on his hips proudly. His body was nothing he thought too much of- it was skinny and angular, but the tattoos he had collected over the years were his greatest joy. 

“Look, I'll cover my package, and then you can look.” Loki said, putting his hands over his privates. “Fuckin’ priss.” 

Thor growled at the insult, waiting ample time for the younger man to cover himself before he even half turned, grateful Loki had actually done as he said.   
"What the hell is with you, man?" 

But even as he asked Thor's eyes did roam. Loki was almost completely covered in tattoos, some colored, some not. Lots of snakes, green, and ravens from what he could tell from this distance.  
Seems like he wasn't the only one who took up their namesake.

“Like I said, it's just skin. And as of late, I'm pretty glad to have mine.” He said, and turned to the side. The tattoos that covered his body stopped just below his collarbones, and he had none on his hands. It was like the yakuza, who made sure they could still get suited up for business jobs. 

“Like what you see?” He asked, teasing. 

Thor did, actually, like what he saw. He had always admired tattoo work, and the ones Loki had were actually really well done, not like a lot of the cheap backroom ones most street folk had.   
He especially liked the ouroboros snake, curling around his back and moved with his shoulders. 

"It's impressive, I'll give you that."  
Even the painful parts of his body had been inked, like the insides of his arms, his back thighs, and his ribs. It was a lot of commitment, and probably a lot of money.

Loki was satisfied and sat down, covering his lap with the blanket. 

“I've still got some spaces to fill. The hard part is figuring out what I want.” He said. “Do you want to get more? You'd look great with a big piece on your back.” 

Thor shook his head.  
"No. I've not thought about it, but I doubt I'll get more. Lot of time and money... and would you please put at least underwear on? Please?" 

 

Loki muttered something about him being a priss again and wiggled back into his boxers.   
“There aren't cameras in here, are they? Like if I'm trying to rub one out, I don't have to worry about Uncle Sam leering at me, right?” He asked, flashing another grin at the man. “Of course, it’s one thing to be spied on. It’s another to give a show.” 

"Do you ever stop?" Thor rubbed the space between his eyes for what must have been the hundredth time. "Of course I'd be saddled with a pervert.." he mumbled that last part.

Honestly, Thor was anything but a prude. Very far from it actually. And he wouldn't have cared about Loki's jokes if he were a friend or something, but he wasn't. He was work. 

He sighed when he realized Loki was still smiling at him.   
"I'm going to call the station see if they've found anything about your case."

Loki watched him get up, and followed him with his eyes. There was another red telephone near the kitchen and Thor sat at the dining room table as he picked it up. Within seconds he was speaking to someone. The tattooed man got up as well, and stood behind Thor, then bent down and put his ear to the other side of the phone. He heard snatches of their conversation, but he was more interested in annoying the officer, and he did, by putting his arm around Thor's shoulders.   
“Man, you need to relax a bit. Didn't you ever learn its gonna be more fun for someone if you squeal like you are?” Loki teased when the man hung up the phone and glared at him, shrugging his arm off. 

He stood up and turned around to face the half naked man, arms crossed, glad it hadn't been his father on the line hearing Loki.

"You know, you're taking this all very well for being shot at after supposedly watching a man get skinned alive."

“I'm trying to distract myself.” Loki said. “You're my only distraction.” 

He sulked and went back on the couch. Picking at a loose thread in the blanket, he just sat. 

“You know, I've seen a lot of fucked up things.” Loki sulked. “I just try and categorize it away. If I think about it, and obsess. It's not healthy.” 

Thor rubbed a hand over his mouth, giving a long breath. He probably shouldn't have snapped at him like that.. people deal with crap in their own way, as his father would copiously tell him.

"Sorry," he half mumbled, slowly coming to sit on the couch again next to Loki.   
It was going to be a long few days if Thor didn't relax around Loki at least a little. 

"So... do your tattoos have hidden meaning, or is it ink for ink's sake?" He decided on the subject they both at least had interest in.

The apology was enough to cheer Loki up and stop his childish pouting. 

“Some have meaning. Some are for ink’s sake.” He answered. “I actually got the snake on my back before I was affiliated with any gang.” 

"Really?" Thor raised his brows. "Rather serendipitous choice then," he was glad Loki didn't continue being sour. 

"Do you have a thing for snakes? Or," he gestured to some of his other tattoos, that now that he was allowing himself to look closer, could see much better. They really were lovely. "You've got a lot of Nordic symbolism." Thor's family had immigrated from Norway, but Loki.. came from England. He was curious.

“My family is from there, actually. On my mum's side. She met and married my dad and they moved to London before I was born. Figured it only made sense to get some of my heritage.” Loki shrugged. “My mum hated tattoos. I figured she couldn't hate some of the ones I got.” 

It was true- his mum thought they were ugly. But Loki came home with his name tattooed in old Norse runes and she didn't have anything bad to say. She didn't have anything good either- she just kept silent. But that was his mom's way of letting him know she disapproved. However, she had disapproved of a lot of the stuff he did. 

“Why did you get Mjölnir tattooed?” He asked. 

"Same reason I suppose." Thor had been surprised, but pleasantly so to hear at least half Loki’s family was from Norway as well. Another common thing they had.  
"Very traditional family, very strong in the belief. My father's name is even Odin, so.." he shrugged. "Never occurred to me to get anything else permanently put on me."

“Huh.” Loki said, looking at him. “Your dad is the chief right? Why are you not out shooting bad guys and saving damsels?” 

Thor's smile diminished slightly, and he shrugged again.  
"Made a few mistakes. Dad got mad, and I got an attitude, so I got put on desk duty for a while." He left out much of the detail.

“Hmmm...” Hummed the smaller man. He was about to open his mouth for another question when just then, the red phone rang and Thor got up to answer it. Loki looked over the couch, and saw Thor was digging through a bag that he had must've had delivered or he had brought in after Loki went to sleep. He pulled out a cellphone. Most likely his company issued one.

Loki slid off the sofa and silently stepped around behind Thor.  
“What are you doing?” Loki hissed into his other ear, making Thor jump. 

"Jesus- would you stop that--" Thor had his hand over the receiver. Loki was ridiculously quiet when he wanted to be. 

"Uh- yeah sorry sir- yes.." he held up a finger to Loki when he tried to listen in again, brows furrowing. "You did?.. where?" Thor looked to Loki, "The L.A River?... shit... yes.. yea send them over I'll ask him."

After a few more vague affirmations, Thor hung up the phone. "Looks like someone might have been dumped in the river, matches your guy's description but I'm having them send over the photos.. I need you to be able to confirm it's the guy." 

Thor's voice had returned to its normal hardness and he grabbed his work phone from the coffee table.

The smile Loki had on his face from successfully scaring Thor was wiped away as he was told they had found a body. His face got paler than usual at the news. 

“They found the guy?” He asked, fingers trembling at the hem of his boxers. “Are you sure?” 

"Not yet.." the pictures hadn't come through yet and Thor glanced up to see Loki fidgeting. 

With a soft ping, the emails arrived, and Thor opened them, grimacing. It wasn't like he hadn't seen dead bodies before, but there was always something about bodies found in water that was particularity gruesome. Their skin was grey, and bloated, and in this case-, the guy’s face had been stripped to the skull on the right side.

"Can you positively identify this man as the one you saw in the chair last week?" He handed Loki the phone.

Loki grimaced and nodded. There were more pictures, including close ups on his body. There was something on his right arm- a word or something. Zooming in, it took Loki a second, then he dropped the phone in horror and backed up, panic across his face. 

On the man’s forearms were the runes for his name. They had been carved in. 

He couldn't breathe- he knew those hadn't been there before. The tattooed man took huge gulping breaths but couldn't seem to get any oxygen at all. 

"Whoa whoa whoa--" Thor was by him immediately, phone forgotten on the floor as he came up to the hyperventilating man.

"Hey- HEY! Loki BREATHE-" he put his hands on the shoulders that were shaking, but it didn't seem to help the smaller man as he pointed to the phone. "Calm down- You don't have to look at it any more ok?" Thor misinterpreted Loki's reaction to seeing the dead man, triggering the memories.

“Arm! Arm!” Loki gasped out, pointing at the phone, the breathes wretched and labored from his chest. He pointed to his own right forearm, where his own, inked version of his name was.  
Shit, the police could think it was Loki’s doing, or his signature. It panicked him even more and he did the only thing he could do and clung to the cop while he continued to hyperventilate. 

Thor didn't push him away. In fact he held him closer.   
"Ok- ok I'll look," Thor forced his voice calmer, but louder to cut through Loki's panic. "But I need you to breathe first ok? You're in a safe place, remember. So listen to me, breathe in-" Thor took a deep breath, "breathe out-" he exhaled.

He repeated this until Loki finally listened, and while the smaller man was still panicked, he would at least not pass out from lack of oxygen.

Without removing himself from Loki's grip, Thor bent down and picked the phone up, looking at the now cracked screen it had been left on.

Loki

Thor could read the runes, as he had the same elder-futhark on his own body, and they carved name was identical to the one Loki had. 

"Shit-," Thor quickly pocketed the phone and steered Loki towards the living room. "Ok- it's ok, we can deal with this. But I need you to calm down alright?"

The tattooed man took slower, deeper breaths, curling into Thor’s arms, and clinging around his neck. Slowly, so slowly, he calmed down. 

“My name-” He said, and Thor shushed him and said he saw. “They carved my name into his body. I know there is only one Loki in the Serpents.” 

Pulling away, he hugged himself, heartbeat still elevated. 

“What am I gonna do?” Asked the man, voice cracking slightly. 

"Things have changed..If they saw you.. then.." Thor trailed off as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Shit-. They might know he went to the police, and would definitely be looking for him.

Shit this really had went from bad to worse. 

"I'll call the chief, tell him that the carving is a message. If they are actively looking for you we will have to be even more careful, have more police on alert. We can see if they are sniffing around your old apartment, " He looked up to Loki who was still shaking.

"I'm still going to keep you safe Loki. That fact hasn't changed."

Loki shifted uncomfortably. 

“I...” He said, then stopped and bit his tongue. After a few moments, he opened his mouth again. 

“I, uhhh, actually know more... More than I told you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki might finally be rubbing off on Thor ;D

Biting his lip, Loki looked back up at Thor, having cast his eyes away while he confessed. 

“I wasn't lying about anything, but, I wanted to be sure I was safe before I could say anything else.” 

Thor stared at him for a good long second in disbelief. He recollected himself with a breath and settled the smaller man with a hard look.  
"Loki... what exactly haven't you told me?" Loki fidgeted like a child caught sneaking out. "I can't do my job if you do not trust me."

“I stayed after the guy was dead. They threw him to the side and were talking.” Loki said. “I know their plans for expansion.” 

Loki had stayed at the warehouse, rooted in place by the horror he saw. When the man had died, they simply ignored his bleeding body and went on talking, as if they hadn't just skinned someone alive and as if their business was on the level. 

“They're moving east- towards Texas.” Loki said. “The drug cartels there... They want to take them out and rebuild for Serpents only. I've seen their stockpile of weapons and manpower. I think they could do it.” 

Thor sat in stunned silence. 

"Oh my god-,.." Thor's voice was breathless as he ran his hands over his face. This- this was bigger than a gang murder-   
"Jesus Loki WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL---" he stood up abruptly. "Fuck- I've got to tell the chief--" he dug for the phone in his pocket before whipping around to face Loki again. 

"Anything else you've left out that might be this important??"

Loki shook his head. 

“I told you this would be the biggest break of your life.” He muttered. “I don't know when they're gonna do it- but the fact that they're trying to kill me means I know detrimental information. You have to keep me safe now.” 

"Loki I don't think you understand-" he crouched in front of Loki. "Cartels? Massive drug and weapon moves? This is FBI level shit- this is way above my pay grade - WAY above."

Loki seized up and grabbed Thor’s phone from his hand. 

“No. No, you can't tell anyone then. I cannot be in any way associated with the FBI.” He panicked, and hid the device behind him. Surprised when Thor lunged and basically wrapped both arms around him to get the phone, Loki slipped down and scrambled away. “No! You can't get the FBI involved!” 

Thor was trying to corner him, but Loki was snakelike- almost literally with the way his body weaved and moved to avoid being grabbed by Thor. 

"Stop being childish Loki-" he reached for him again, missing and grabbing only air. "This /has/ to go up the ladder. You're not going to get in trouble, they can protect you on a better level than I can."

Thor tried again, and missed again. Frustrated, he turned towards the kitchen to the red phone. "They have to know what is going on Loki, this is big shit."

Loki lunged and physically sat on top of the red phone and the cell phone. 

“No!” He huffed. “You can't tell them it was me then. I can't go into FBI protective custody. I'll recant everything if you do! And then I'll disappear.” 

They had a stare down before Thor made for the bedroom. Loki grabbed Thor’s leg and held on, using his feet at the hallway entrance to put a brake to the blond’s movements. 

"You're really doing this right now??" Thor pulled, using the walls as leverage, but Loki's grip was surprisingly strong for such a thin man.

Thor relented, and the over compensation of power caused Loki to topple backwards along with Thor, one on top of the other. 

Thor stilled, but then quickly got up, raising his hands when Loki got up just as quickly to stop him.   
"ALRIGHT! Ok- - fuck-." Without Loki's eyewitness account, any and all information was here-say and thus worthless. 

There was no point in saying anything if Loki would just bail. It would only serve to have Thor fail to keep Loki in safe custody and warn the Serpents way before anything could be done.

“You'll have to find some way to divulge that information.” Loki said sternly, getting up. He handed Thor’s phone back to him. “I swear to god I'll be gone in the blink of an eye.” 

Thor’s body was on top of his for just a moment, and he was warm and big- just how Loki liked his men. It wasn't a secret, his preference for men. Women were okay, but Loki much preferred dick. And Thor was exactly what Loki liked. Despite his panic, and his anger, the tattooed man made up his mind he was going to fuck Thor. 

"I got it Loki. You're not mentioned or you're in the wind." Thor had his phone in his hand, but he didn't unlock it again, thumb running over the crack in the screen. 

Fuck-,

"Ok…” Thor let out a long breath, collecting himself again. “Did you hear any specific location? Anywhere we can actually mount a raid, or contact Texas state police?"

“El Paso.” Loki said, looking at the phone. “I'm sorry. About your phone.” 

In his panic, he had thrown the phone down pretty hard. 

“In the warehouse- they were saying it would've happened sooner if it weren't for that guy. And they were talking about taking out the gang that runs the border over there. The Serpents have always been running drugs, but they want to run weapons. And I think humans.” 

At that Thor looked back to Loki. Human trafficking? Fuck..- the FBI really did need to be in on this-. Even if they managed a raid on a single warehouse, Loki was making it sound that the Serpents had networked way out of region. 

"Okay,,. Maybe we can run an anonymous tip." Thor stood up from the ground.

"Is there anything else you can remember?. Anything that can help us here in LA before they leave state?"

Loki thought, climbing over the back of the couch and falling onto the cushions as he did so. 

“They said the guy stole something big. And he didn't tell him where it was. But they made it sound like it was in LA.” Loki said, looking over the back of the couch. “But as soon as they started talking about human trafficking, I left. I didn't want to hear about that.” 

Damn.

Thor rubbed his stubbled chin in thought as he meandered back to the living room.   
"I'll have to see what the others have come up with maybe see their report I can-.." he stopped, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Shit,.. I can't.. I'm not officially part of the investigation." He flopped down on the couch, effectively bouncing Loki on the cushions. 

"Ok.. I'll figure this out." He rubbed the space between his eyes.

“You look way too tense.” Loki said. He sat up and with slow hands, began to work Thor’s shoulders. “Oi, it doesn't do you any good if you're not gonna relax.” 

Finally the cop stopped hunching his shoulders up into his ears, so Loki could work. He felt sorry for bombing Thor with all of the information because the blond looked so utterly lost. 

“My mum told me I always gave the best shoulder massages. I was quite popular with all of her old lady friends for that.” Loki purred into Thor’s ear. 

A shiver ran through Thor that made him tense again, but he forced himself to ignore it. Clearly Loki was just not going to care about personal space, and again Thor didn't usually mind it.. but the voice in the back of his mind reminded him he was still on the job. Even if…. No.

Thor put a hand on Loki's.   
"I appreciate the gesture, but stop.." he felt the younger's hands loosen slightly but he didn't let go, and Thor's hand lingered on Loki's.

“Well you don't have anything else to do.” Loki said, and his thumb stroked Thor’s skin. “And I don't know what else to do to help you. It seems like every time I open my mouth, you get mad or more frustrated.” 

Loki slid his hands away and sat back in his corner of the couch, pouting. Thor was the one normal person Loki knew and he felt excited to try and get close to him, even if ending up in bed was all he wanted at the moment. 

“I'm just trying to be nice.” He said, but it sounded more like a whine than anything else. 

Thor gave Loki a weary look, warring with himself with a sigh. He wasn't aiming at making friends, but he also didn't like the way Loki was acting.

It wasn't pissing him off, it was making Thor want to apologize, and THAT was what was pissing him off. 

"I know. It's -... honestly not you. But I'm on the job Loki you can't be doing things like that."

The tattooed man took a moment, then raised his pierced brow at the officer. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked, crawling back to the man. “Can't do things like what?” 

Before Thor could stop him, Loki had his hand around the back of that tanned neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The blond pushed him away, not harshly. 

“You never answered my questions about the cameras, Thor. I don't think there are any here. No one would have to know.” Cooed the smaller man, and he caught Thor’s lips in another kiss. “I'm good at keeping secrets that don't endanger thousands.” 

Thor pushed him off again, this time harder, a furious blush of neither anger or embarrassment on his cheeks and his heart beating rapidly. 

"Stop it Loki, I'm not in a mood for your games." He stood up off the couch and walked over to the window as if there was something out there that needed attention. In reality he just needed air. 

"You need to find something to go occupy yourself with. I don't care what, but- seriously. Something else."

The tattooed man noted the officer still hadn't confirmed anything regarding the cameras. And he looked terribly adorable when he blushed. 

“Fine. I'm gonna go take another shower. Since it seems like all there is to here is sleep, eat, watch a movie, shower, and make you mad.” Loki said, getting up. “You can join me if you want~” 

He didn't bother to look at Thor's face to know it was beet red again. 

 

In the shower, Loki more thoroughly washed himself than he did the night before. He had brought toiletries from his own home, figuring they wouldn't provide anything at the safe house. But the American government didn't fail the picky man and had provided fairly nice items for him to use. He was tempted to take a bath and have a fun time really exploring between his legs- something he had been too tense to do as of late. But Loki found himself eager to get back into the living room to torture the cop some more. 

After a nice shower, Loki put the same boxers on, figuring they were clean enough. Then he grabbed his bottle of lotion and sat in the living room, in view of Thor, and began to lather it into his skin, taking care to apply the moisturizing cream a few times on his very heavily inked areas. His back always gave him trouble and he struggled and grunted like usual, twisting his hands at odd angles to try and cover his long, skinny back in lotion. 

Thor tried to ignore him.

He really did. 

But the grunting was.... distracting. Very distracting and Thor half stomped over to him and snatched the lotion bottle from Loki's hand. 

"It's amazing you've managed to live on your own." He grumbled and poured some of the lotion in his hand and put it on the spots Loki had missed. His broad hand covered the areas quickly, and Thor couldn't help but breath in the subtle scent of the cream. For a moment, Thor’s fingers lingered on the outline of the Ouroboros tattoo. 

Loki couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine as Thor helped him with his lotion. It felt good, not in a perverted way for once. Just, it was nice. 

“Thank you.” He breathed. “No one's helped me before, so I just kinda have to manage. I guess I should've thought about that before getting a large back piece, huh?” 

All too soon, the warm hand was gone from his back, having sufficiently rubbed the lotion in and his skin thirstily absorbed it all. 

“If I didn't have tattoos, I think my skin would be dry like a snake before they shed.” Loki joked, applying some more lotion to his back of calves, where his latest pieces were. One was of a massive wolf, the other was a tree, with a great serpent twisting around the base of it. Ragnarok. It had been his favorite story as a kid- he had always been some sort of anarchist and his godly namesake triggering the end of the world was his idea of a good time. 

Thor had to distance himself again, because he caught himself doing something he hadn't before; tracing tattoos. He was just admiring the work when he realized his fingers were tracing the twisting form of the snake, following his gaze.

Jesus maybe he needed a shower too. 

"Loki we need to have a common ground. Lines we don't cross ok?" Thor was trying to keep this as professional as he could salvage. If Loki hadn't specifically demanded Thor to protect him, the blonde might have had someone else come in and take over the job. 

Then again, that would be considered another failure.

"I'm not mad at you. But you need to give me space. No more of this- flirting and touching."

Loki looked at him with big eyes- he knew he could look innocent when he wanted to, despite his appearance. 

“I'm sorry, Thor- I really am.” He apologized. A lie, but Thor didn't need to know. Biting his lip, his skin still tingled from the finger that traced his tattoo. It meant Thor wanted to touch him, even if he didn't know why. 

“It's just... I didn't trust you at first- never trust any cop, but you came right away when I needed help. You believed me even though I know what I saw sounds straight out of the worst and most gruesome crime novel.” Loki said, looking at his knobby knees. “And... You always hear about hot cops, but you never see any.” 

Then, Loki looked back at him, his face sad. 

“And I'm so scared. I've never been this scared in my life, and I guess I'm just acting so strange because of it.” He said softly. “I'm sorry. I'll try to respect your boundaries. I'm just getting overwhelmed and I might forget.” 

Thor was silent as he watched Loki answer, unconsciously analyzing the small movements. He hadn't asked anything much. In fact Thor was being completely reasonable.   
So why the fuck was he feeling guilty for bringing it up?

Thor rubbed the back of his neck.   
"I'm not angry," he restated, seemingly pointlessly. "You're coping, I get it. I'm not trying to stop you from it-, but maybe I don't know-, we can find an alternative way?"

Loki shrugged, picking at his nail. 

“Maybe I should just go back home and wait for them to find me.” He said, shoulders dropping. “I've been so messed up by all of this. I should've kept my head down and kept doing what I was doing before.” 

Subconsciously, he rubbed at the runes on his arm, the image of the dead man’s carved copy still on the back of his mind. 

“And I guess I'm a complete knob for thinking I could be friendly with a cop.” Loki got up and dragged himself to the bedroom and laid on the bed, moping. 

Thor let out a very long, and very frustrated breath. 

He walked just to the end of the hall, seeing Loki laying facedown on the bed. Sulking.  
He crossed his arms and raised a brow.   
"If you really believed that, you'd have been gone by now." Loki only stirred as a response.   
"Survival, remember?" 

 

Loki only lifted a foot and let it drop in response, a visual of how dejected he felt. 

“I'll just stay in my comfy jail cell.” His voice was muffled because he refused to lift his face from the bed. “And you can go out there and do whatever cop stuff you gotta do. Eat donuts, maybe.” 

Thor rolled his eyes hard. 

"Okay, that's enough of that." He walked into the room and quite literally sat Loki up.   
"You're upset because I'm remaining professional about this? As if me wanting to keep a reasonable distance from you stops me from wanting to protect you. This is my job, Loki. I'm not trying to play around, because it's ultimately your life on the line, not mine. I'm collateral damage, and I'm trying to make sure you don't become a target again."

The grip on Loki made him shiver. He couldn't resist touching Thor’s face gently. 

“If I wasn't a target, and you weren't at work... Would this be something other than professional?” He asked quietly. “I'm not much to look at, but I'm rather... Resourceful.” 

Thor was quiet for a long moment, longer than he probably should have taken to answer the young man.

He chose to disregard the question. Because he wouldn't answer honestly. He glanced at the alarmclock close set by the bed.

"It's almost noon. Are you hungry?"

Looking disappointed by the lack of answer, Loki shook his head. He was actually starving, but he was in no mood to eat. Sliding out of Thor’s grasp, he moved to the far side of the bed, and laid down, back facing Thor. 

When the man got up and left, he didn't see the smirk on the smaller man’s face. It was only a matter of time.   
\--  
Thor briefly wondered if Loki always threw tantrums like this as he unlocked the three bolts of the back door and stepped outside. 

The breeze was wonderful, and Thor took in a deep breath of the salty air. The waves were quietly rolling onto the shore not far away, leaving dark foaming trails in the sand where they receded. 

Thor leaned against the wooden railing and pulled his phone out again, dialing his father's work phone. 

"Thor." His father's standard greeting when answering. 

"Loki recognized the corpse, he identified it as the man in the warehouse." Thor fought with himself to tell Odin more, to tell him what Loki had just spilled out. But if he did, there would be no stopping it from getting into FBI hands. His father was a proud man, but also didn't bend on rules.

"Also, the runes on his arm-"

"Spell out Loki, yes I've read them. Probably a message, which means he was seen either witnessing the crime or leaving. It's safer for both of you to stay in the house longer than originally planned."

"Dad- I can't-"

"Can't what?" Odin interrupted. "You promised to protect that boy, did you not?" He didn't wait for his son to reply. "It's your fault for putting yourself in the situation, son, and the situation has changed. You will remain there with Loki for a while yet longer while the rest of us actually get the work done." 

Thor winced at his father's words. 

"So, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Thor said stiffly. 

"Good. I expect things are going smoothly then."

"Yes sir,"

"There's a small outlet of stores not too far from you. It's been cleared a few times to make sure it's safe. If you need to buy anything, go there, and nowhere else. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Do not call again unless it's an emergency or you have something to contribute to the investigation." There was a brief pause. “Stay safe, Thor.” With that, Odin hung up. 

With a frustrated breath, Thor pocketed the phone and ran his hand over his face and through his hair.   
He was barely doing fine with the few days he'd been here with Loki... now it would be upwards of a week, maybe two? Maybe more?

\--

Loki was sulking around the beach house for a few days. He had found board games in a closet but was too busy putting up a bit of a fuss to ask the officer if he wanted to play. Instead, Loki just laid on the bed or on the floor, looking dejected. 

Several times the bigger man had told him to stop acting like a child, and in response, Loki would act even more like a child.

Thor had wondered several times if Loki had been spanked when he was young, because the larger man was on the verge of making up for missed time.  
He found Loki this time, half lounged on the arm chair and half on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Put your clothes on. We are going into town." He half tossed the shirt to Loki. Thor needed to get out of the house or he was going to go mad, and he was suspecting Loki was too. 

Maybe a trip and breath of fresh air would cure his petulance.

The mention of a trip made Loki sit up. 

“Really? We can?” He asked and began to put on his shirt. The officer grunted at him and Loki ran to his room and tugged on pants, put his wallet in his pocket, and grabbed his phone. He had kept it off, but made sure to charge it every night just in case. It might be a good idea to see if he was getting threatened. So he turned it on and decided he would slip into a bathroom to check it at some point. Going out into the main area, he saw Thor was dressed in casual civilian clothing. 

“Why are we going out?” He asked. “There's no way we’re doing anything fun. Are we meeting with cops?”  
Then he blanched and backed up a few steps. 

“You didn't tell, did you?” Accused the small man. “You didn't get the FBI involved?” 

Thor made a dramatic show of rolling his eyes; something he found himself doing too often around the thin man. "They'd have come and taken you into custody by now." He double checked to make sure he had his wallet, phone and keys. "No. I gave you my word I wouldn't get you involved. I keep my promises."  
He sighed and stood in front of the younger, arms crossed. "We are going in for groceries."  
He looked Loki up and down.  
"And maybe new clothes. Do you have anything that isn't leather clad?"

Loki looked down. 

“What's wrong with leather?” He asked. “I look cool.” 

The last assertion came out as more of a whine than anything. 

Pouting again, he followed Thor out to the car and got in, sinking down in his seat. The drive was quick and quiet. It was small little town, with a few businesses, a grocery store, a bar, and a government building. A highway was nearby and Loki knew it would lead to a mall or some other metropolitan area for the beach house residents to visit when the small area got too small. It was California after all. 

Thor parked in the small grocer's lot. "Alright, before we step out. Rules." He could visibly see Loki cringing. "We are going in for what we need and nothing more; We shouldn't be out of the house too long just in case. And please, just listen to me and stay close. Because I will not hesitate to drag you back to the car and go back home. Clear?"

Loki nodded, the corner of his mouth turned down in a frown. 

“Fine.” Loki said. “I want hot pockets.” 

It seemed to be a fair trade off for the thug’s obedience. They went through the grocery store, and Loki threw whatever he wanted into the basket. Thor didn't object as long as Loki didn't wander more than ten feet. 

At the checker’s stand was a nice, middle aged woman. 

“Are you two enjoying your stay?” She asked, knowing they were clearly from out of town. Loki smiled pleasantly and grabbed Thor’s arm, holding it close to his torso. 

“My boyfriend surprised me with this sudden holiday.” He lied, putting on the image of a love struck man. “Isn't that the sweetest thing?” 

The woman laughed and agreed, saying he was lucky to have a doting boyfriend.

Thor again had to fight not to throw a molten glare at him and push away. Because he of course had to keep up the narrative; no one in this town was supposed to really know who he or Loki were, as an added layer of protection. 

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders, much tighter than it needed to be, giving a very polite smile to the older woman as their things we finished ringing up. 

Thor let go of Loki in guise of getting his card out to pay, but did not return his arm around him after. Instead he picked up the several bags.

"Come on , we've another stop to make." He nodded to the woman as they left and Thor's pleasant smile disappeared as soon as they were out.   
"What the hell Loki?" He hissed when the things were being put in the trunk.

“What, babe?” Loki asked cheekily, smiling at him as the blond closed the truck. “I was just telling the nice lady about this wonderful holiday you've taken me on.” 

Thor grumbled as they got back into the car. As much as Thor wanted to correct him.. that was exactly what it looked like. 

"Lets get clothing and get back home-," he drive the very short distance to the small shop. It wasn't going to have many options, but maybe Loki would wear something that wasn't so obvious gang wear. 

"You should pick something that isn't black. I don't know how you're not burning up."

Loki looked at the store front from his seat in the car.   
“I'm not gonna like anything in there.” He grumbled. “You pick out the clothes, honey.” 

They got out and went into the nice, air conditioned store. Everything was light and airy. The punk pouted- it wasn't even like he was going to be outside much. Hanging around in his boxers inside the house was fine. He was thumbing through clothes when he looked up and a shit-eating grin came to his face. 

“Babe, what do you think about this?” Loki asked, swinging around with the sheer, purple babydoll lingerie set pressed against his body, eyebrows wiggling as he looked at Thor. “Didn't you say you like me in purple?” 

Another blush flashed across Thor's face, but it less out of embarrassment than Thor would like to have admitted.

The outfit was silky, and Loki's paleness was complemented by the dark jewel tone.  
"I prefer the green." Thor found himself saying in order to keep their ridiculous narrative, taking the outfit from Loki and putting it back. 

"Loki.." he said lower when he was closer to him. "Pick something out, because if I pick it out for you I will have you dressed in the most normal civilian clothing I can find."

“Would that turn you on?” Loki asked, pulling him close. Thor was tense again, and he could swear there was something more than anger sparking behind his blue eyes.

Loki let go and thumbed through the clothes, grabbing a random stack and rushing to the dressing room, shutting the door shut. He needed a distraction.   
Leaning against the wall, he turned his phone on, holding it against his stomach to muffle the startup noise. 

No messages or missed calls. 

Sighing and turning it back off, Loki instead tried on a few things. He found some plain black skinny jeans, a few old rock band t shirts (the usual suspects of Guns n Roses, Kiss, etc) and snuck in a special surprise in the pile. 

“Give me your credit card, babe.” He said to Thor as he exited the dressing room, holding the pile of clothes close. “You said I could get whatever.” 

"Yeah but-.." Thor stopped himself. Loki was actually doing as he asked and getting clothing, and mistook the dark haired man's eagerness to leave as another mini-tantrum. So, without saying anything else, he pulled out his card and handed it to Loki who promptly took it to the counter.

Thor leafed through some other items, but he wasn't going to buy anything he didn't need. It wasn't an actual vacation after all.

When Loki announced he had finished, he was given his card back and they left out the store. 

"I'm cooking dinner tonight, so don't eat too much of the junk you picked up."

“You're spoiling me, daddy.” Loki said, rather loudly and heard a few people giggle as the door shut behind them. “Oh, come off it, Thor. Its funny.” 

They got in the car and Loki held the clothes to his chest. It was the first time anyone outside of family had bought him clothes, and he considered it a gift from Thor, even though he had a feeling the government would be reimbursing him for his troubles. 

“Thank you.” He said. “I mean, it's plain. But it might be better than my other clothes. I don't have to impress anyone.” 

Thor glanced over at him, having not expected the thank you, even a mildly backwards one. 

"..You're welcome.. baby." Thor smirked when Loki's head snapped up to Thor. 

Finally.. The cop had a sense of humor after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Chapter forewarning! Rough play and dirty talk!

They came up to the beach house once more, and Thor gave the keys to Loki to unlock the door while he grabbed the groceries from the trunk.  
Once they were inside, Loki helped put up the groceries with Thor. The cop was rather pleased to finally have something fresh in the house than the frozen crap they tended to stock with.

“Why do we have salad?” Loki asked, dropping the bag in the produce drawer. “Oh, brussel sprouts. Hm. I guess you have to eat healthy to keep up your big, muscly body.” 

Loki was rolling his eyes at the healthy foods. He, on the other hand, had picked out sugary cereals and waffles and salty chips. Turning around, he saw Thor was already busy chopping something up. Loki quietly stood, and then slipped his arms around the man's waist. 

“Let's pretend we’re a couple the entire time.... you're more fun that way.” Loki suggested. 

Thor had stopped his chopping, tensing again at the man's touch. 

But he didn't push him away, or step away. In fact, Thor seemed to half relax after a brutally long moment of quiet. 

Thor could humor the guy.. right? As long as he knew that it wasn't real, they had already set up the narrative in town, a fact they had to keep up. So it would do good for practice. And that was the excuse Thor gave himself when he nodded.

"Okay.." he said, then resumed chopping the vegetables. "But understand it's a facade. Ok?"

“I'm good at facades.” Loki breathed into his neck. “What are we eating, baby?” 

Loki kept his head against Thor's back, moving with him as he chopped and continued to work on their dinner. When Thor finally needed to walk around, Loki separated from him and sat on the counter, eating a sliced up bell pepper. 

“Oh god, gross.” Loki said twisting his face up. “Can you even make this taste good?”

Thor chuckled lightly.   
"They will be better when sautéed and seasoned." He pulled out a pan and put in the ground meat. "Along with some onions, it will be fantastic." He promised and started throwing in some additional seasonings to the meat.

He glanced at Loki who had put the bitten pepper back on the cutting board and half attempted to hide it under the rest.

"When's the last time you had a meal that didn't come out of your freezer?"

“Does eating ass count?” Loki quipped. The officer looked at him with a look of mild offence. “Fine, I don't know. I don't know. You made breakfast the other day.” 

Loki looked at him, and watched as he worked. Cooking made him look peaceful. The past few nights, Loki had snuck out of his room to look at Thor as he slept, but the officer’s face was screwed up in stress. 

“Hey, we should pretend to be a couple /all/ the way.” Loki said. 

Thor shot another look at him.  
"All the way? We are already pretending so what exactly are you saying?" He knew exactly well what Loki meant, but he wasn't about to even humor it. Pretending to be a couple for the sake of pretending was one thing, there was no need to take it physically further.  
"Because as far as I'm concerned, pretending is just that. And the point is that it actually doesn't happen."

Loki sat still and watched him cook for a moment. 

“You're bi, aren't you? But not like, experienced.” Loki surmised. The man tensed up and he grinned. “I'll bet daddy doesn't know.” 

Thor turned to him fully, pointing the spatula at him and opening his mouth to say something- then closing it again in frustration. He knew his cheeks were red, and he turned back to the pan in front of him.

"How did you-." Thor stopped himself. He had done everything he could to distance himself in every way possible from that part of himself, but Loki had still picked up on it.   
"It doesn't matter. He doesn't know, and he won't. Ever." He pointed to the pantry. "Grab me the rice please."

Loki handed him the rice, a smirk on his face. 

“You don't pull away from my kisses as if you're disgusted.” The man jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist again. Taking a dare, he kissed the man’s neck. “But you've never gone all the way... let me be your first.” 

The man tensed under him and Loki kissed his neck again. 

Thor felt a shiver run through him, and it felt warm and pleasant.

"Loki stop. We talked about this. I have a job to do, and I can't lose it. I'm not-" he pulled away, his voice becoming harsher. "-Going to lose my job because you have a whim to jump my bones-"

“I'm not the only one who wants to jump bones.” Loki said, gesturing at Thor’s bulge, which apparently surprised the blond. “I won't tell anyone, Thor. But I'm just saying... I'm a great fuck.” 

Thor shifted trying to ignore the tightness in his pants now that he realized it was there and growled at Loki.   
"We are off the subject. Go sit down. Dinner is almost ready." He pushed passed Loki to get the vegetables to dump in with the nearly finished meat. The subject needed to change- he didn't care to what. 

“Oh, I love it when you get assertive, big daddy.” Loki purred, and kissed the back of Thor’s neck again before doing as he said, sitting at the table, chin in his hands as he looked at the blond. The man shuffled around in the kitchen, and Loki watched him. He was having fun. Thor was a great distraction from everything. The pale man could hardly remember the screams of the guy who was getting his skin peeled off from him. 

“Thank you for making dinner, honey.” He cooed from the table. 

Thor was regretting giving him permission to act this way.   
He plated their meals and brought it to the table, sitting on the opposite side from Loki. 

He was silently glad Loki had quieted. It allowed him to recollect himself and banish the heat in his body that Loki had managed to light.   
Thor didn't know what to do with the younger man that was smirking up at him as he picked up a fork. Giving him boundaries was like talking to a wall, and he couldn't kick him out and Thor couldn't leave. 

The cop didn't like when he didn't have control over situations. And Loki was constantly keeping him on edge, not really being able to predict the thin man.

"Do you like it?" Thor took a bite, pretending not to notice the emerald eyes on him.

“It's really good.” Loki answered truthfully. “I didn't realize you could cook.” 

They ate in near silence, and Loki kept a pleasant smile on his face as Thor would look between his plate and the tattooed man. Said tattooed man would make soft moaning noises as he ate, noticing it definitely made Thor uncomfortable. Which of course only enticed him even more. 

“You're so handsome.” He said softly, sighing as he looked at Thor. 

"You really don't give up do you?" Thor said over his cup.   
He was glad they were sitting, because the moans and soft movements of Loki eating were having an awful effect on him under the table.

"What does it take for you to just give it up? We are going to be here for another week- at the least. I don't want to spend it doing whatever the hell this is," he gestured with his fork between them.

“What do you think we’re doing, Thor?” Loki asked biting the prongs of his fork lightly. “I'm trying to have fun. Seeing as I'm probably gonna get killed soon anyways.” 

Thor raised a brow.   
"Killed soon? Are you planning on leaving, or do you just have that little of faith in me?" He ignored Loki's first question.

“Well you don't seem to have any faith in me.” Loki replied, and decided he was finished eating, getting up and taking his plate to the kitchen. He began to wash the dishes Thor had used and put them in the dishwasher. His shitty basement had a small sink that could barely fit two plates, and he had to hand wash everything. Even if it was only for a little while, he was glad to be in a nice actual home for once. It had been far too long since he had done that. 

 

"What do you mean I have no faith in you?" Thor stood up and brought his own finished dish to the sink as well.   
"I believed you from the beginning. Promised to protect you, and didn't go to the FBI with vital information against everything I was taught. How can you think I don't have faith in you?"

“You've got belief in my information.” Loki said. “Why do I insist on fooling myself?”   
The tattooed man shook his head. 

“Well, Officer Odinson.” Loki said, formally. “I won't bother you anymore.”   
He dried his hands and grabbed the bag of clothes on the counter. Then he retreated to the bedroom where he sat down and made himself busy with folding the new items neatly. 

Of course Loki would take it that way..  
Thor let out a long breath. This was exactly what he asked for was it not? To be left alone?

So why was the cop walking to the bedroom, and sitting down next to Loki?  
The younger man ignored him effortlessly, continuing to fold as if the giant man were not even in the room. 

"Loki," he started, then stopped, looking down. "It's not lack of faith in you. I lack it in myself." He noticed Loki's movements slowing. "I'm barely keeping a hold of my career, and I've never been good at the- relationship thing. It's just, not a good idea."

Loki stopped folding. 

“I'm not looking for an actual relationship.” Loki said, turning to look at Thor. “Just a handsome distraction.” 

He put a hand on Thor’s cheek and noticed how the larger man leaned into it, ever so slightly.   
“But we can be friends. With benefits. Or whatever. Anything to get my mind off all of the horrors I've seen recently.” Loki whispered, and kissed him. “And you could use with some relaxing.” 

Loki set the clothes on the floor, putting his hands back in his lap.   
“Besides,” He said, sheepishly. “A guy like you wouldn't look at a guy like me with any kind of love. Especially if you consider your job and err.... mine, I suppose. So, I guess I just thought I had a chance for a fuck. That's what hot guys like you only want anyways.” 

Thor shook his head. His resolve had been worn thin through the last several days, and was gone with the way Loki was looking now.  
"You think you know me so well. But you couldn't be further from the truth." Thor waited for Loki to look up, and when he didn't, the larger man hesitantly tilted Loki's face to him. "If that's all I cared about I would have had you the first time you kissed me..." 

His gaze traveled down to Loki's lips, reddened ever so slightly from nervous nibbling. 

Loki opened his mouth to say something but Thor interrupted by covering his mouth with his own in a sudden hard kiss.

“Mm!” Whatever Loki was going to say was muffled, and he instantly reached up and held Thor's shoulders. “Mmm...” 

They laid back on the bed, Thor moving up Loki’s body. Sighing between the rough kisses, Loki was running his hands all over the muscled back of the officer. He felt so good, to just touch. It was what Loki was craving. 

“Wait-” Loki whispered. “What do you mean ‘if that's all I cared about’?” 

Thor stopped his kissing and slowed his roaming hands, but he didn't pull away.   
"I don't like having pointless sex, especially if it's just because I think I can do it and that's it."

But that was exactly what Thor was wanting right now. He

couldn't help but press himself against the smaller man, his cock hard from more than a month of neglect. He should stop, he knew he should, but he dipped his head back down to the crook of Loki's neck, nipping and kissing at the pale flesh there.

“Man, you're so uptight.” Loki said, but stroked the back of Thor’s head, noting how the top of his head had hair just long enough to wind his fingers into. The way Thor’s teeth gently grazed one of the only areas Loki didn't have tattoos on drove the man wild. The he moved down and kissed along his collarbones, and across his shoulders.

“If you're going to take me, just take me now, please. I don't want to tease you anymore than I have to, Thor.” Loki moaned. “But I want you. And you want me too.” 

"This isn't a good idea." But Thor's hand moved down Loki's side, slipping under the hem to push the material up and reveal colorful skin.   
He could feel Loki's arousal under him, pushing up against the dark fabric of his jeans, and it was turning Thor on even more.

"If we do this- it has to be kept secret. Do you understand?" When Loki nodded that he did with a smile, Thor settled him with a more serious look. "I mean it. No hints. No jokes. No teasing. This is between the two of us in this room."

“So serious.” Loki purred. “I'll keep our dirty little secret, big daddy. Take your clothes off so I have something to be quiet about- later.” 

Loki was pulling at Thor's t-shirt, and slipped it over his head, pausing to inhale the scent from the cloth before dropping it off the side of the bed. Freely able to touch, he roamed his hands all over the tanned skin, digging his nails in lightly when Thor resumed biting and kissing his neck. 

“If you're going to give me a hickey, do it on my ink.” Suggested the tattooed man, who moaned when Thor went down and gave him a more firm bite lower down, lifting his shirt to do so. “Take off your pants, damnit.” 

Thor gave a growl in response, not making any movement to do as Loki asked. Instead he took off the younger's shirt and jeans in quick and rough movements, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. 

Thor sat back to admire the color worked on Loki's skin, finally allowing himself to freely stare at them and run his hands along the inked lines. He leaned down and followed one twisting snake with his tongue and teeth, pausing only when it crossed by Loki's nipple where he teased the sensitive bud between his teeth.

His free hand has slipped between them and he grasped Loki over his last remaining clothes. The heavy feeling of a man's cock in his hand was intoxicatingly erotic and he toyed with the length, enjoying the way it pulled soft moans from Loki.

As Thor pawed at him through his boxers, Loki whined. He wanted more. So he wiggled away and slid off the bed, gesturing for Thor to sit. 

“Take your cock out.” He demanded. With slight hesitation, the officer did as he was told, and Loki watched with big, excited eyes as he saw the massive erection standing proudly before his eyes. “Fuck.” 

Lightly, he stroked the length, feeling like he was touching a pole more than anything. Grinning wolfishly, Loki looked up at Thor as he slid his tongue from his balls to the tip, dipping into the slight swelling of precum. The shiver he was rewarded with from Thor was enough to make him swallow the thick head, and as much of the prick as he could. It was thicker and longer than he had anticipated. 

“Mmphf.” Loki moaned around it, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. 

"Fuck-" Thor moaned lowly as the heat of Loki's mouth teased the end of his cock and swallowed more than half of him. His large hand immediately went to Loki's hair, grabbing a handful of silky black.

"Come on you s--" Thor stopped himself before his mouth could get ahead of his mind with dirty talk.   
But his grip tightened when Loki took him into his mouth again and the larger man could feel the softness of his throat. 

Loki looked up at him, eyes sharp with lust and lips ringed around his cock as he bobbed up and down. Thor moaned again, the hand on the back of the man's head forcing Loki further into himself.

Tears began to blur his vision as he choked around Thor’s cock. Pulling away, he took a gasping breath. 

“Were you going to call me a slut?” Loki asked, a bit surprised. He didn't think it was something Thor would do, but found he didn't mind. Loki stood, and wiggled out of his boxers, noting how Thor instantly began to trace his tattoos with wandering hands. 

“Thor... Have I been a bad boy?” He asked, with wide eyes that closed a moment later when his cock was grabbed by one of Thor’s large hands. “Daddy, have I been bad?” 

Heat struck through him as Loki asked, and Thor couldn't help the small smile and devious look that sparked behind his blue eyes.

"You've been /remarkably/ bad. Purposely disobeying me," his voice was strong as he spoke, no longer hesitant as it had been earlier. "In fact, I think you need to be taught a lesson-" 

Without warning, Thor pulled the man forward, knocking him off balance to land across the larger man's thighs. Thor ran his hand down Loki's spine to the naked ass now presented perfectly to him. The gang member really didn't spare any skin. 

"Lose count and I'll start over." Was his only warning before he lifted his hand and delivered a swift smack to both his cheeks at once.

“Ah!” Loki cried in surprise, then remembered Thor’s warning through the pain. “One!” 

He hadn't been manhandled for a long time and he missed it.

“Two- oh, daddy!” Loki whined, wiggling under Thor’s firm hand planted on the small of his back. If his ass wasn't going to be sore from taking Thor’s massive cock, it was going to definitely sting with the reminder of the officer’s forceful spanks. “Three! Four!” 

His own erection was wildly hard, bouncing back against the thick thigh underneath him with each spank. 

“Five!” He sobbed, tears coming to his eyes. 

Thor heard the quiver in Loki's voice as he counted and it gave the cop a satisfaction he hadn't allowed himself in a long time. 

"You like this don't you, baby," Thor delivered a particularly hard smack, making Loki arch his back from the pain. But the pressure of the smaller man's leaking cock on his thighs was unmistakable that Loki was getting just as much enjoyment from this as Thor was. 

"You like being put in your place," Thor's hand moved from the small of Loki's back to the back of the man's neck. "Don't you," he smacked him again hard enough to leave red under the color already there.

“Eight!” Loki gasped out, crying that yes, he did love being put in his place. “Nine!” 

He counted all the way to fifteen when Thor's hand finally stilled and rubbed the red cheeks. Loki whimpered, shivering under the touches to his sensitive bottom. 

“Daddy,” He started but was shushed by Thor. Eyes closing, he waited patiently as Thor used the tip of his fingernail to drag around the lines of his tattoos. It seemed the officer couldn't get enough of them- that he loved touching them and tracing them. 

Thor was practically purring as Loki shivered under his touch and winching when he ran his nail over a particularly raised welt. "Good boy. You listen so much better when being handled." 

He pulled Loki up to sit gingerly in his lap and wiping away streaks of tears from the thin man's face, feeling his cock pressing up against his abdomen. Thor took hold to stroke him, and paused looking down.

He hadn't realized Loki was pierced under the head of his cock, and with a renewed flame Thor ran his thumb along the small piece of metal. "You are an absolute pain slut aren't you." It was rhetorical and Thor stroked him harder, keeping pressure along the piercing as he did.

“You have no idea, daddy.” Loki replied, shivering in his arms. It felt so right to call the big blond ‘daddy’ and to be his submissive boy. “Mmm...” 

He had gotten the piercing originally as form of ‘I'm so cool’ to prove to himself he could take the pain. But when the man who pierced his junk inserted the metal rod into his penis as apart of the process, Loki found himself so ridiculously turned on. It was part of why he enjoyed getting tattoos. Not only.did Loki realize he could take pain, but that he fully craved it. 

He loved getting tied up, spanked, smacked with a riding crop, and being humiliated. But he wasn't going to just give that all away up front to Thor, not when he worked hard to get him in bed. 

Loki was wriggling in his arms at the thumb pressing against his frenum piercing. Never had he been so glad to get it before. It had made all kinds of sex pleasurable, but Thor toying with it while he demeaned him was perfect. 

"Maybe you should wear a collar like the obedient bitch you are," 

Thor leaned in and kissed him, running his tongue along smooth lips before nipping at his bottom lip. Loki may have pierced his at one point but he wasn't wearing one now, and Thor thought to fix that. 

He bit down hard, pulling a surprised cry from the younger when Thor tasted a trace of blood, then soothed the wound with his tongue again. 

Thor's body shook with need when Loki ground his ass into Thor's hard cock, and he clumsily rid himself of the last of his own clothing and pulling himself and Loki further onto the bed. 

Well, Thor more tossed Loki to the center, and crawled up on top of him to reclaim his mouth.

Loki bounced once before his body was pinned down by the massive bulk of Thor, who was grinding his cock against Loki’s skinny thigh. 

“Daddy, handcuff me.” Loki begged. 

Thor paused a moment, but not out of hesitation. But because he had never had anyone willing to be restrained by him. He kissed Loki hard again, leaving off of him to snatch up his cop paraphernalia and grabbed the shining silver cuffs from them, and the bottle of olive oil left out on the counter from dinner.

He returned to Loki who was lazily stroking his cock in Thor's absence.   
Thor didn't say anything as he roughly pulled Loki's hand away from himself, clamping them in the cuffs and threaded the other side through the headboard. 

When Thor restrained his other hand, Loki was unable to move his hands from the headboard and Thor's smile broadened.   
"You're exactly where you belong." 

He ran his hands up Loki's legs, spreading them. "Locked up, at my mercy." He bit the inside of his thigh, pulling a moaning cry from the younger.

“Daddy, how long have you been waiting to do this?” Loki asked, noting Thor was taking his time, rubbing the side of his face against the smooth insides of Loki’s thigh. It was probably the fattiest part of his skinny body. It was also one of his most sensitive. The scratchiness of Thor’s stubble had him arching up, sighing. 

“Daddy, you didn't have dessert yet.” Loki cooed, opening his legs wide. 

Thor looked at the display Loki had presented him with, and his breath hitched.  
That had wanted to try this- god since he was a teen. And now Loki was offering himself up on a platter for him to quite literally devour.

Thor took hold of Loki's cock in one hand, slowly stroking it as he spread Loki's still reddened cheeks with the other. 

Thor kissed the marks before coming to the center where Loki's hole twitched in anticipation. He licked a trail around the ring, getting an immediate response in the form of a pleased gasp. 

He ventured slowly, taking his time to taste Loki and tease him before he slipped his tongue passed the entrance into his heat.

“Ooohh!” Loki squirmed, tugging at the cuffs keeping him to the headboard. This was part of the torture he absolutely loved- being unable to touch. Thor would have his way with him, and it excited Loki to no end to be so vulnerable. He wanted Thor to be rough, to fuck him till his voice was hoarse from screaming. 

“Oh, daddy, that feels so good.” He gasped, as his cock was pumped and Thor licked his hole. “Mmm.... Daddy, fuck me.”

Thor didn't respond right away, continuing to lick and tease Loki until his requests turned to whines. He pulled away and picked up the oil he had grabbed from the kitchen earlier and coated his fingers. 

He may have been utterly inexperienced, but his appetite for hard porn had given him at least the base understandings, and since he didn't have anything better, the oil would do.

He teased Loki's entrance this time with his finger. "You want me to fuck you? I don't think even your abused hole could take me." He pushed passed the ring inside of Loki before pulling out and adding a second thick digit. "If you want my cock then earn it. Fuck my fingers."

Loki pouted, but lifted his hips regardless and began to ride the thick fingers inside of him. It felt so good, and he let his head drop back, unashamed he was getting off on just two fingers. Maybe Thor was right- his cock was so startling huge that Loki wasn't sure he'd be able to take it. But he wasn't a quitter either. 

“Mm, daddy...” Loki let out a low moan, his hips starting to jerk as he could feel his orgasm coming to him. Had it been so long that he had gotten fucked even remotely well that he was cumming like a virgin? 

Thor stopped his movements abruptly when he saw Loki's movements becoming staggered.

"If you cum without my permission I'm leaving you cuffed all night." Thor warned as he removed his fingers from the man. Loki's body was shaking and his cock was leaking a clear string to his belly. He was desperate, and Thor was drinking it up. 

He took the oil and coated his own aching cock, making sure to take his time to put Loki in as much frustration as he could. Part of him actually hoped the punk actually did cum, and Thor would prove he always kept his promises. 

He settled himself between Loki's legs again, positioning himself at his prepared entrance, and with a very deliberate and slow motion, he filled Loki with his cock.

 

Loki’s voice was caught in his throat as he was filled, fuller than he had been before. Finally, his voice came out in a high, keening whine as Thor finally stilled inside of him. It had felt like forever, waiting for Thor to stop filling him, and Loki wondered if he pushed down on his stomach, if Thor was that far up inside of him. It certainly felt that way. 

“D-daddy-” Loki stuttered out, gasping as Thor grabbed his hips right where his bent thighs met, gripping him tightly, and began to move in and out. The tattooed man looked down, chest heaving, at how Thor’s large hands grabbed him. It was such a simple hold, and yet he felt so utterly owned. He tugged at the cuffs again, crying when Thor’s pace picked up. He felt like he would split in two, and he loved it.

“Oh, fuck!” Loki screamed when Thor slammed into him. There was enough pain that his cock was softening slightly, helping to prolong his orgasm. 

Thor watched with predatory hunger as the smaller man writhed and bucked and cried out under him, his own moans of pleasure mixing with the mewling whines. 

Thor released his iron grip on one side so he could lean forward and wrap his hand instead around the pale column of Loki's neck. 

"You're so fucking tight," Thor growled, his thrusts becoming merciless when he hit a spot that made Loki cry out harder. He could feel himself getting close, and he lifted one of Loki's legs over his broad shoulders to plunge himself somehow deeper.

“Daddy, let me cum!” Loki begged. “Please, daddy!” 

Loki was hard again, and the massive stimulation to his asshole, the way Thor’s thighs slapped against his reddened cheeks, and now the new angle and hand on his throat. Thor's grip was growing tighter by the minute and Loki was losing breath. He realized they didn't have a safe word- but he wouldn't have used it anyways. The edges of his vision was flickering, but he struggled to hold on, determined to cum when the officer said. 

Thor saw Loki's eyes becoming reddened and glassy and his moans were turning to gasps. Begging suited the smaller man, and the words fueled the cop's sadistic lust to the edge of climax.

"Cum for daddy," Thor commanded after taking an agonizingly long time to answer, just to pull every last ounce of desperation out of the punk. It only took another few thrusts before Loki did just that, his cum painting his stomach as Thor still thrusted into him. 

Loki's eyes rolled back in his orgasm, and Thor felt his tight hole constructing around him. "Fuck- baby-" he bit out and he buried himself as he came deep inside the smaller man.

Thor shook inside of Loki, and the tattooed man let out a noise at being full to the hilt. They both stilled for moment, then Thor took his hand off of Loki’s throat, who could breathe with the heavy appendage removed.   
“That was so damn good.” He rasped out, looking at the officer as he removed the cuffs.   
“Thor... You've waited so long to do something like that, haven't you?” 

"Yes, I have.." Thor gently rubbed the red marks where the cuffs had dug into Loki's skin. He'd discovered this darker part of his desires when he was a teen, and frightened off his then girlfriend, and since then he'd kept himself in check. But his fantasies had in turn run amok. 

He pulled him up to a sitting position, kissing him softly. He tasted the mark he had left there; a tiny stripe of red against pink lips. 

"Let me clean you up." Without waiting for a response from the younger man, Thor got off the bed and went to the adjoined bathroom to wet a washcloth and returned to start wiping the cum and oil from Loki, being extra careful of his sore cheeks. 

Thor ignored the guilt that threatened to come up as he worked. He'd wanted to do this for a /very/ long time, but he had just done it with someone he'd known for less than two weeks, and although Loki was practically begging for it Thor couldn't help but feel as if he'd taken total advantage of the situation to act out his desires.

Loki let Thor clean him, sitting up and watching how carefully those hands wiped him. He kissed the side of Thor’s head, then his forehead. Anywhere he could sneak a kiss, he would do so. But the officer winced with almost each kiss, and Loki wondered if it hadn't lived up to his expectations. That thought was more unbearable than not being able to fuck in the first place. 

“You should do all of that to me again.” He said, reaching out to run his fingers through Thor’s short hair. “Do it on the dining room table to me. Or maybe you can fuck me on the floor, where a dirty slut like me belongs.” 

His voice was soft, and it made Thor look up at him. Smiling, Loki kissed him. 

Thor didn't pull away from the kiss, instead closing his eyes and lingering there for a moment longer.   
What Loki offered was enticing, and the thought of having Loki in many other ways sparked his desire, but he extinguished it immediately, pulling away.

"We can't." Thor would get worse, and he knew that, and despite the punk saying he enjoyed pain, he didn't understand just how far Thor had fantasized. Things that wouldn't be as easy to hide as the hickeys peppering Loki's body or the slight bruising around his neck.

Thor ran his thumb along the faint marks, frowning. "I'm sorry Loki."

Loki pouted, and noticed Thor didn't move away from him, but stayed, lingering in his touch. 

“Thor...” He whispered. Those beautiful blue eyes looked up into his, and Loki smiled again. He loved the stern look the cop had worn during sex, and the satisfied smile when he broke the skin on his lip. “Why didn't you choke me harder?” 

Thor stared, unsure if he had heard him correctly.   
Had he just asked Why hadn't he choked him harder?

"Loki I-," Thor faltered, the thought of doing so catching his breath, but realizing he had still left bruises with the restraint he had used. 

"You wouldn't have wanted that. Not the way it would have happened." Thor removed his hand finally, dropping it into his lap, fidgeting with the cloth. "Let's just- leave it. Next time I won't be so rough." He stated firmly, looking back up to Loki with a new resolve.

Before Loki could reply, Thor stood up off the bed and picked up the clothes that had been hastily discarded. "I'll pick up some pain relievers for you tomorrow,"

Loki watched as he made his way to the door, and then spoke. 

“Next time, you're going to choke me until I black out.” Loki said, and Thor froze immediately. “And you're going to keep fucking me, regardless if I wake up or not.” 

Thor was tense and Loki could see it. 

“But first you're going to cuff me to the bed again. Then you're going to take a knife and cut me wherever I don't have ink. I want to bleed, daddy. And I'm going to disobey you on purpose so you'll punish me.” Loki stood up, and went to stand behind him, hands going around his waist. “I'll be your perfect baby, daddy. After you punish me, of course. Then you'll fuck me, choke me, make me black out.... I want to wake up filled and covered with your cum.” 

Thor swallowed thickly. The heat that had flickered earlier was now roaring as Thor imagined everything Loki said.   
Not only had the smaller man guessed some of Thor's biggest kinks, he was actively giving him permission.

Thor turned quickly, grabbing Loki by his throat and backing him up until he hit a wall. The smaller man made a startled gasping sound, but made no move to pull the cop off him. 

Thor leaned in close, mouth hovering over Loki's as his grip tightened. "Don't. Tempt me." Thor warned lowly, but he saw the spark of challenge in Loki's green eyes. "I've more patience than you think." 

He released Loki, holding his gaze for a few moments longer before finally leaving the room and Loki behind.   
He needed air.

The tattooed man smirked, waiting for a moment before he went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

\---

After his shower, Loki went out into the living room, dressed in his boxers and one of the shirts they had bought. Thor was sitting at the table, looking at something on his laptop. Quietly, Loki stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. It took about five minutes for Thor to notice, and swear and jump in the process. 

“It's late... You should come sleep.” He said, hands running up Thor’s bare shoulders. The officer had put his basketball shorts on, but was sitting shirtless. Loki’s fingertips traced the beautifully done shoulder cap tattoo. “I was considering getting a Mjölnir one of these days. But I thought it would be fun to try and figure out a Draupnir tattoo first.” 

Thor looked at him and Loki realized he didn't know the story of why Mjölnir was significant to Loki the god. 

“My namesake, being the little shit he is, bet his head that the master blacksmith dwarf brothers, Eitri and Brokkr, that they couldn't make wonderful gifts like the Sons of Ivaldi. They made three gifts. Mjölnir was one, the other was a staff of Odin’s, and then Draupnir, which made eight duplicate rings every eight days. Loki only survived this encounter by saying they could not take his head as it would harm his neck, and that wasn't part of their bet. His mouth was sewn shut as punishment.” 

It had been one of his mum’s favorite stories, to let Loki know why he had been named after a clever god. She conveniently left out the mouth being sewn shut part, however. 

Thor raised his brows, impressed. "My father would like you." He smirked. Odin had often told him stories when he was younger, but Thor hadn’t heard that one.   
"Seems like our parents knew what kind of people we were going to be when they named us. Or maybe we were just conditioned as such."

“Well, you certainly electrify me.” Loki commented, and kissed him. “But daddy Odin didn't seem to like me too much. I much prefer you.”   
Loki tugged on Thor’s hand.   
“Come sleep in the bed with me.” He said. “Just sleep. Or I'll sleep on the couch, but you should sleep in the bed.” 

Thor shook his head. "I'm not about to kick you if of the bed." But a week and a half of sleeping on the sofa had been taking its toll on the larger man, so when Loki tugged him again Thor shut the laptop and stood up.   
He allowed himself to be half dragged back to the bedroom, shutting off lights as he went. 

Thor hadn't realized how soft the bed was the first time he'd been on it, considering his attention had been elsewhere. But the sheets were cool and Loki climbed in beside him. Thor gave them space between them, as the bed was certainly large enough.

Settling in, Loki left space between them as well. But he reached out and stroked Thor's hair gently for a moment before pulling back. 

“Good night, Thor.” Loki whispered. “Just so you know... I was serious about earlier...” 

Thor made a point to ignore the statement as he shifted and closed his eyes.   
"Good night Loki."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! More Violence coming! Thor reveals a bit of his darker tastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer on our short hiatus!!

The morning found the space between them all but gone. In his sleep, Thor had pulled Loki close to him, wrapping large arms around the smaller man in a bear like cuddle. Loki's head was tucked under his own in the crook of his neck, stirring only when Thor did. 

A loud knock sounded, jolting Thor up and this Loki as well and the cop grabbed for his gun. Which was still in the living room.   
"Stay here," he ordered Loki and quickly got out of bed, glancing out the windows as he did to make sure there weren't others around. 

He grabbed his gun and the knock sounded again, harder this time.   
Thor looked through the peep hole, but the tenseness in his posture didn't leave. 

Thor cursed under his breath, looking back to Loki who was still in a state of undress motioned for him to go back in the bedroom as protocol. 

Thor put the gun down and unlocked the locks. 

"Captain." Thor greeted and moved aside as Odin walked in.

Loki closed his door as he heard Thor greet his father. He got dressed in the plain clothing they had bought the day before, smoothing back his hair. Looking at his neck in the bathroom mirror, he cursed. Thor had left slight bruising that was very apparent on his pale skin. He could play it off most likely. 

“.... Yes, sir...” He heard as he stood by the door. Whatever they were talking about, it seemed Thor wasn't pleased by the news. 

"Loki, it's safe you can come out."  
He called out and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. 

Odin was in his full captain regalia, and looked Loki up and down when he came into the living room.  
"I see you've managed to acquire something not made of leather. Good." 

He motioned for Loki to sit on one of the couches, and Thor gave the smaller an unreadable look.

“What's this about?” Loki asked, putting on his cartoonish accent. “Are you getting me out of this fuckin’ place?” 

The captain looked at him and Loki stood with his arms crossed over his chest instead of sitting.

“Mr. Nalson-”

“Loki.” The tattooed man cut him off. Odin sighed, then began again. 

“Loki, it seems the case is bigger than we anticipated. Was there anything else you might've seen that night?” Asked Odin. 

Loki’s shoulders went up, then down as he shrugged. 

“The bloke was screaming his bloody head off, getting his skin carved from his body. Your son showed me the photos of him.” Loki said. Odin raised a brow at Thor- it wasn't that it was a secret, per say, their relationship. Secretly, the old man was glad his son had fucked up so terribly on his case. The punishment was severe enough that no other officers could mutter about nepotism. 

“Is there anything else?” Odin asked. Loki shook his head, putting on a scared look. 

“All I saw.... And all I can still see is his skin falling to the ground.” He shuddered. “I'm sorry I can't help you anymore. Are you any closer to finding out who he was? I didn't recognize him.” 

Odin shook his head, then stood. 

“It would seem this is the tip of the iceberg. Loki, your place was ransacked. Everything was messed up and damaged. I think it’s safer that you remain here under Officer Odinson’s protection for another week or two.” Said the captain. “At least until we get more answers.” 

Loki let out a disappointed snort and walked back to his room, hoping he had played a disgruntled punk well. 

Thor watched until Loki had closed the door behind him before letting out a soft breath. He'd nearly forgotten Loki had that fake accent, and now that he'd heard his real voice it sounded so bizarre. 

Thor had to play his part as well.

"Dad, you can't be serious that I need to keep babysitting for that long. It's been half a month don't you think that's long enough to make your point? I can help with the investigation."

Odin shook his head. 

“No. You're staying here. Is he giving you any trouble?” Odin asked, noticing Loki had a cut on his lip. Thor shook his head and said no, just that it was boring as all hell. “There's a movie theater in town... And I'll get the cable service turned back on.” 

Standing up, he bid his son goodbye and left. 

Loki came out as soon as he heard Thor call for him. 

“Your dad is even larger than you.” He said. “Do you think you'll get that big?” 

Thor shrugged. "Possibly," he came from a long line of big men, and Thor had yet to stop growing at 6"3.  
"That was close.." he picked up his phone and saw that it had just one missed call from his father, probably to let him know he was on the way, but Thor had left it by the computer last night. 

He turned back to Loki. ".. He needs to know about what you told me, Loki. He's going to find out eventually, but the sooner he does the sooner we can put a stop to the human trafficking to El Paso." Thor's mind was wrapped back up in work as he ran a hand over his stubbled chin.

Loki looked at him, and then at his jean covered, knobby knees. 

“I'm sure.... He will find out soon enough.” Loki said. “There's a reason I came to the station, other than seeing that guy lose his skin. I kinda have a sense about this stuff. I just know when it’s gonna go south.” 

"What do you mean?" Thor looked at the younger man. "You're not thinking a gang war in the streets are you?" Thor was worried the Serpents meant to do more than just expand their business to the cartels in Texas. Would they try to eliminate competition here too?

Loki shrugged. 

“All I know is there's a storm coming... And it's not gonna be good.” 

\---

Having cable helped their boredom. A storm, in fact, had come. It was a heavy storm that was uncharacteristic for California, but it wouldn't last long most likely. A few hours at the very most. So Loki had cuddled up to Thor, wrapped in a blanket, naked in the man’s arms. When they had slept in the bed the night before, Loki had been woken by thick arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. He hadn't objected- it felt nice to be held. Just like it was nice on the couch. 

They were watching the news, and Loki was happy with the amount of contact they had. Both physical and now at least a window into the outside world. Thor had made an excellent lunch, but scolded the tattooed man for eating Twinkie after Twinkie before it. 

Thor had warned him he'd spoil his appetite, and was proven right when Loki only ate most of the food Thor had made. 

Thor didn't want to admit that it felt nice to hold Loki too. He hadn't wanted to have physical contact, because he didn't want to get attached.. but Thor was already feeling the first strings of possessiveness. This...wasn’t good.  
So, to try to think of anything but the gangster in his arms, he focused his attention to the reporter in tv, but listened to the rain outside. 

"I hope the storm lasts.." he said absently. "It's always so peaceful when it rains."

Loki hummed, watching as the local news reporter did an exposé on the utter cuteness of the otters at the local aquarium.

His mind wandered back to the shitty basement he had called home for a few years. If it was ransacked and broken into, he was sure it would probably flood. The grumpy old man would probably just let it rot. Then the house would collapse from a weakened foundation and kill him. The thought made Loki smile- his landlord had been a supreme dickbag. 

“There's nothing good on the telly.” He complained to Thor, whining, flipping through channels. “I'm bored.” 

"Have you ever swam in choppy water?"   
Thor took the remote and turned the tv off. He was getting restless too, and being so close to the ocean without going out was killing him. Not many people knew he was a skilled surfer, but the thought of getting into the water while the waves grew was so enticing. He knew it was against the rules… but he had already broken a bigger one. This one was nothing compared.

"We could go before the storm really comes in." The dreary overcast day promised most beach goers would be inside.

Loki looked at him warily.   
“I haven't gone swimming in years. I don't even have any swimming shorts.” He said. “Unless, of course, you want me to swim nude. I can do that.” 

Thor chuckled but shook his head. "You have shorts, you know.." but the land was semi private. "Come on it'll be fun!" Thor grinned and stood up from the couch, tugging Loki from his warm blanket cocoon having half forgotten he was nude under there.

Loki actually wanted to be a sourpuss, but Thor's excitement made it hard to refuse. However, he knew he would make the bigger man pay him back for going out into the water. Strutting nude to his room, Loki found the shorts Thor had mentioned. They were jean shorts, but thin. Still, the thought of sea water dragging them down.... Well, if it made his adorable officer smile. Loki dressed and grabbed towels from the bathroom. Thor, it seemed, knew he was going to be in the water at some point and had on his swim trunks. 

“I'm sure you're a strong swimmer.” Loki said, taking in his torso. “Don't let me drown.” 

Thor didn't even throw him a retort, instead smiling broadly as they left. It was raining, but not too terribly hard yet. The sound of the ocean crashing along the shore line made Thor walk faster, taking Loki's hand in his. Weeks of staying in doors made the sand under his bare feet feel amazing and the smell of salt in the air was refreshing.

Loki, while less excited than Thor, still smiled at the larger man when they came to the water. White foam chopped the grey water, promising strong currents.   
"If you're worried, hold onto me," Thor kept hold of Loki's hand as he stepped into the chilly water.

“I wasn't worried, but how can I pass up an opportunity to touch you?” Loki murmured just loud enough as they waded into the water. He didn't like how cold it was, especially considering he was skin and bone- even with Thor trying to fatten him up (yes, he had noticed Thor insisted on him putting butter on things where the blond wouldn't). Thor kept a tight grip on his hand, and pulled him along when the water got deeper. Soon they were floating, rising up and down with the waves. The weightless feeling of going up was exhilarating. It was when the waves swelled and went down that terrified him. He thought of possibly going under and not coming back up. 

Okay, so now he was actually worried.

Thor laughed out loud, feeling the look clearly on the smaller man's face. "Don't be afraid of the water, I won't let you be dragged under." He pulled Loki closer to him, and pulled him even further out so the water was at his chest level and they had to half bounce on the sand as the waves rolled up.

"Do you feel the energy of the storm in the water?" He asked as Loki clung to him. "God I missed this."

Loki looked up at him. The blond’s blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and the grey skies behind him only made him look more glorious. He looked like a young god.  
“You were meant to be in storms...” He half-whispered. “You really are Thor.” 

A wave crashed behind them, spraying them with water. It stung Loki’s eyes and he made as face as water got into his mouth.   
“This is awful.” He whined, but put on a smile for Thor. “You're fucking mental.”

Thor's laugh was boisterous and he pushed some wet black locks from Loki's face.   
He had a look in his eyes that he couldn't pinpoint, but it filled Thor with a sense of warmth.   
Before he stopped himself, he leaned down and kissed Loki, tasting to salt water on his lips. 

"You look beautiful." He murmured.

Loki’s eyes went wide. 

Beautiful? 

Loki actually blushed and looked away. No one had ever called him beautiful. Well, his mum had. But no one else had ever said that, and certainly not anyone like Thor. A man who walked and protected the lighter side of life just told him, a deviant and thug, that he was beautiful. Loki didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. 

Thor took them out further until Loki refused to go anymore. So Thor went out and swam in the bigger waves, with Loki watching in admiration and anxiety as he watched the man disappear and reappear in the water. 

Thor tried to prompt Loki to come out further with him, but a badly timed wave crashed down on Thor and pulled him under, and when he reappeared above surface Loki's expression was of nothing but worry. 

Thor laughed and swam back to him, catching him by his waist. The rain was coming down harder now, and there was a roll of thunder somewhere in the distance.   
"Let’s go back in," Thor suggested, and the thin man readily agreed. Thor pulled them both along to the shore, and when they walked out Thor still had Loki by the waist. 

He paused before they went back in, though. Loki looked up at him in slight question, but before he said something, Thor cupped his neck and kissed him softly. 

"Thank you for humoring me, Loki,"

The words from the night before came back to Loki. Thor wanted a relationship, probably craved it. And spending time with Loki would make him apt to have feelings. So the tattooed man realized that he would not only have to humor Thor’s terrifying swim, but also the idea that Thor would possibly want more than just a kinky sex outlet. If they were to be stuck in the house for a while.... Well, Loki figured it would be fun to pretend to love Thor. But only to pretend. Not to actually fall in love. 

\--- 

The next day was bright and clear. Loki and Thor had slept in the bed together. No sex, just holding each other and occasionally kissing. He watched as the blond slept peacefully on his stomach beside him, an arm slung around the thin man’s waist. 

It made Loki uncomfortable and feel happy at the same time with the looks Thor gave him. It was what he had wanted right? With the soft touches and pouting Loki had done for nearly two weeks, Thor was finally reciprocating- even if it was in a different way than Loki expected. 

“Good morning.” Loki greeted sleepy when Thor roused beside him. 

Thor smiled sleepily,   
"Morning," his voice was low and gravelly.

The smaller man's hair was tousled from sleep, and his eyes half open. He looked so different than the man he had had questioned two weeks ago,. Or maybe it was just because Thor had got to know him more than just a street rat.

His hair was starting to grow out on the side that had been shaved, just long enough for Thor to run his fingers through. 

"You're always up before me...I swear you sleep less than you eat."

“You're a big guy.” Loki replied. “You need more food and more rest than a skinny whelp.” 

A shiver went down the smaller man’s back. Uptight Thor, who found it so necessary to stick to the law, was relaxed and kissing another guy even while working. Who had captivated him in the waves the day prior. Loki was stunned by the gentleness. Especially when he knew what lurked below the surface. He could see it in the way Thor would momentarily tense, resisting from gripping him even tighter. It always was there, threatening to emerge. 

And Loki wanted it to. 

It felt nice to be wanted in a loving way, but he wanted to hurt. He wanted to feel alive again. 

"A skinny welp? That's a new one." Thor chuckled and moved his hand away when it came closer to his neck. "You're only that thin because you still eat like crap." He cleared his throat and sat up, pulling his hand away from him before the larger man started anything.

"I'll go start some coffee and breakfast. I'm going to give you extra,. You still look like you're coming out of starvation." He smiled, but starting breakfast was an excuse to ignore the look in Loki's eyes.

Loki watched him leave the room, and sighed, laying back on the bed. It seemed he would have to provoke Thor.

After a few moments, he had the perfect plan. 

\---

Thor was bustling around the kitchen when Loki entered. The coffee and bacon smelled great. Thor had cut up vegetable to make them omelettes. Loki watched him, sipping the coffee he had been handed as he had entered. 

“Thor.” He hummed, trying to get the man's attention. Setting down the coffee cup, he picked up the clean knife that was sitting in the knife block. There was a small patch of skin on his stomach that had no ink. 

“Thor.” He said again, a little louder as he moaned, sliding the blade across the soft skin of his belly, making a shallow cut.

Thor finally turned, eyes going from Loki's half closed ones the glinting metal at his skin.   
Thor stilled immediately, the utensils clattering as his breath hitched in his throat. The slightest sliver of red could be seen peeking out from the blade. 

"Loki- what are you doing-" but the smaller man moaned again, sliding the blade back over the spot, creating another tiny red scratch just above the first one. 

Thor closed the space between them in three steps, grabbing the knife from Loki's hand.   
"I asked you a question," his voice was low, his eyes bright, but the knife was still firmly grasped in his hand. Fire ignited in his chest holding it so close to Loki's skin.

“Bleeding for you, daddy.” Loki answered, keeping his smile soft, panting from the rush of adrenaline and sudden arousal. Thor held the knife, still angled to cut him. Taking a gamble, Loki arched up and hissed as the blade ran across his skin again. 

“Mmmm.... Thank you, daddy.” Loki whispered, eyes closing shut. 

"Fuck-" Thor breathed in aroused frustration, pulling the blade away and grabbing Loki's throat, forcing him backwards until he was pinned against the counters.   
"I - STRONGLY - advise against this Loki," while his hand was on the other's throat, Thor gripped the knife tighter. He didn’t understand what he was asking for.

Thor tried to swallow the fire, but he was struggling as the memory of the first time was still so wonderfully fresh. The sounds Loki had made and the tears running down his face. Thor's grip tightened on his throat. God he wanted this- he wanted to hurt him and he wanted to make Loki submit to him again. 

"You have no word out. Give me a word." Thor growled. "Tell me right now or I'll never lay a fucking hand on you again,"

Loki brought his hand up to the wrist of the hand gripping his throat. The lust and absolute need Thor had to dominate him, to hurt him was no longer below the surface. Loki had brought it out, and it was brilliant. Still, Thor was giving him a way out, now, if he said he didn't want this. 

But Loki did. He wanted it just as badly. 

“Harder, daddy.” Loki said, gasping as the hand on his throat instantly tightened. “Please, daddy.... Oh, please, daddy. I'm yours.” 

Thor was overcome with another wave of lust. He wasn't going to give Loki another chance to recant. 

He all but threw the punk to the floor, straddling on top of him before Loki could prop himself up on his elbows and had him pinned back down to the hard tile.   
"You just can't get enough punishment can you," Thor took the knife, dragging it against the soft skin of Loki's collarbone, leaving a trail of pink. "Do you like me hurting you? Are you such a pain slut that you're willing to have a stranger put a knife to your throat?"

But Thor could feel the smaller man's cock pressing up under him. Thor dragged the knife down slowly, to the marks Loki had made on himself. The tip of the blade smeared the small drop of blood and Thor felt a shiver go through him.

“Yes-” Loki breathed. He stayed still as Thor began to mark him with the knife, scoring his skin lightly. It was just enough to bring a few drops of blood to the surface, and Loki swore Thor’s eyes glowed with lust and power. “Mmm!”

The next cut was a bit deeper, and Loki's eyes closed as the pain left and pleasure flooded him. Then Thor bent down and licked up the blood, making the cut sting and Loki strain even harder against his boxers. Tangling his fingers in the short hair, he silently urged Thor to keep tasting him. 

Thor growled against him, the sound reverberating as the taste of copper lingered in his mouth and on his tongue. Loki's lustful moans matched Thor's, the sounds encouraging Thor further. 

He trailed his tongue back over the marks, then sat back and used the knife to violently cut away Loki's boxers, leaving a few scratches on the inked flesh as he did. Loki's cock was standing at attention, weeping and red. 

"Look at you," he growled again, grazing the point of the knife from the base of Loki's dick to the tip. "Begging to be cut," he slid the blade delicately over the slit, dragging the precum as he stopped at his piercing, pressing against it to stretch the skin around it.  
"I want you to show me how pathetic you can be, slut." 

He removed his own shorts, and moved from the younger’s cock back up to put the blade against Loki's throat where he made another cut along the pale skin. Red slowly dripped from this mark, contrasting beautifully against white and Thor licked up the trails again.

Loki shivered against the warm tongue, so turned on by Thor having shredded his boxers. 

“Daddy...” He whined, eyes rolling when Thor made a deeper cut, and stuck his tongue in it. “Oh fuck.” 

Part of him wondered if he would ever see Thor again after the whole ordeal was over with. If they could do this again. If the only man he had let him do this to him would do it again. Maybe make him his slave for a whole week or more. The adrenaline from being cut had his mind going wild, and all he wanted was more. 

“More, daddy.” He begged. 

Thor pulled away from his neck, leaving smears of red as he did and sat higher on Loki's chest. He set his knees on either side, pinning the smaller man's upper arms underneath. 

He fisted a handful of Loki's hair, pulling his face up to Thor's huge cock.   
"Suck it," he ordered, barely waiting for Loki to part his lips before he forced the younger onto his shaft. 

He moaned lowly when Loki did his best to accommodate the sudden intrusion, hollowing his cheeks and moaning as he did. Thor made a cut on Loki's cheek as he bobbed his head, thumbing the small mark as it bled lightly.

Loki was choking on his cock, but Thor wasn't gentle. He fucked Loki's mouth and the tattooed man could only just try his best to keep his teeth away and relax his throat. The cut on his cheek stung, and Loki's eyes were rolling back into his head as he tried to breathe. He squirmed under being pinned down, having nothing to thrust up against. 

Thor watched as tears brimmed at Loki's eyes, but it wasn't enough-, Thor wanted more.   
He pulled out of Loki's mouth, letting the younger gasp for breath. 

"Get up." He got off of Loki's arms and stood, but he kept his hand firmly planted in Loki's hair, forcing Loki to half crawl as Thor walked to the bedroom. 

He pushed him forward, making him stumble to the bed. "Put your hands behind you." Thor picked up the belt he usually wore with his uniform, ridding it of the extras and taking the cuffs out again.

Loki laid on his stomach and waited patiently as Thor cuffed him. Even so, he couldn't help but squirm against the bed slightly to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. Thor made the cuffs tight, and then pulled on Loki’s hair again, just to remind him who was in charge. The smaller man was then rolled onto his back, and he groaned at the position his arms were in. 

“Daddy, please touch me.” He begged. “Please.” 

Thor took a step back to watch Loki squirm on the bed. He looked desperate and his neglected cock was practically begging for attention. 

"Remember my rule, pet." Thor said, finally taking hold of Loki's erection. The smaller man gasped as the cop stroked him slowly. "You do not cum without permission." He palmed at the head, covering his hand with Loki's leaking fluids and fisted him again. 

"Fuck my hand," he commanded.

Loki planted his feet and began to buck up, throwing his head back as Thor squeezed him. The tattooed man cried out, unable to think. It felt so good after being teased, and when he looked down, he saw Thor grasping the knife and gently thumbing the edge. He wanted to get cut again. He needed to. 

“Daddy, please cut me. Make me bleed more.” Whined Loki, who didn't stop thrusting up into that big, warm hand. He was willing to say anything at that point to get more of what he wanted. 

Thor didn't hide the smile that curved on his lips. He ran the edge of the knife up his bare shaking thigh, making a long cut on the inside of the sensitive flesh. Enough that blood beaded up from it immediately.

He could cut deeper, could slice through his pretty tattooed skin like butter and nik the vein that ran deep. It would be so easy, and Thor reveled in knowing that he had the power to do it. He made another cut, only slightly deeper than the last and leaned to lick the blood that came. 

Loki mewled at the sensation and Thor moved from the cuts to lick and tease his balls as Loki thrusted.   
“You want to be want to be owned so badly, don’t you.” The question was rhetorical and he didn’t even need to look up to the whimpering man.  
He turned his head to the unmarked thigh and bit down, hard enough to leave deep intentions that would undoubtedly bruise over too. 

"Then, you are mine," Thor emphasized his words with another cut through his teeth marks. Blood trickled in a thin line down his thighs, dotting the sheet under them with red. 

"Your cock is mine," he cut at the V of Loki's hips, "Your ass is mine," he cut along the underside of Loki's asscheek, dragging up to tease his perineum with the tip of the knife. "Your body is mine-" he drew up onto Loki, dragging the knife from his cock and up his chest until the knife point was at his neck. "Your life is mine."

It was too much, and Loki couldn't help the shriek that passed his lips as he came. Shaking, Loki didn't dare look at Thor as he rode his orgasm, knowing his punishment would be intense. He didn't want to provoke more than he had to. Thor was already exceeding his expectations and the smaller man couldn't be happier. 

Or more scared. 

“I'm sorry, daddy.” He breathed out, his face, neck, and chest flushed red as he anticipated his punishment. Thor's hands were on him, one finger digging into a cut slightly.

Thor's expression was hard, but internally he couldn't be happier that Loki had disobeyed.   
"You fucking little brat," Thor pulled his cum spattered hand away from Loki and reached forward to snatch Loki back to a sitting position.

"I gave you One rule-" he raised his cum covered hand and slapped Loki, leaving a red print that was smeared with Loki's spend, and again to the other cheek. "And you couldn't even manage to follow that. Pathetic slut,"

Thor shoved Loki back down and in an effortless movement put the punk back on his stomach, with his ass presented to him. Thor reached down to grab the leather belt, snapping it and watching Loki jump. He didn't tell Loki to count, he didn't say anything in fact, before he colored Loki's cheeks with a hard strike, and another- and again.

Loki was dazed by the slaps to his face, but still jumped when he heard the belt. Then screamed out when Thor struck him again and again with it, his cheeks stinging. Instantly, tears formed and he was crying, sobbing loudly. 

“No, daddy, please!” He pleaded into the bed, his voice muffled as Thor grabbed his head and forced it against the sheets. His screams may have been quieted by the motion, but it didn't stop as Thor repeatedly struck him with the belt. Loki didn't need to look back to know he had cuts on his ass from the whipping he was getting. Pain was blossoming on the ends of all of his nerves, and Loki was getting cramps in his calves from how tightly he was clenching his toes. The sheets below him were wet with the cum on his face and his tears. Another particularly hard smack with the belt had him scream so hard he lost his voice, only able to let out rasping, dry screams that hurt his throat. 

Thor almost lost it when the sound of Loki's scream died to a hoarse whimper. He halted his strikes. Loki's ass was red and bruising, clearly visible even under the ink.

Thor couldn't wait any longer. He pulled the belt around Loki's neck, slipping it tight and he held the other end of it like a leash. Any pulling would constrict the leather tighter and Thor yanked on it hard, forcing Loki's head off the bed. 

Thor spat in his hand and used that to slicken his cock with some some of Loki's left over cum. It wasn't much but Thor wasn't planning on being gentle. Just enough to ease his access in. 

He hooked a hand under Loki's hip and sank himself into Loki's unprepared hole, moaning in heady pleasure at the tightness and resistance against the invasion.

Eyes rolling back, Loki wasn't able to scream with the belt around his neck. All he could do was open his mouth and take in as many ragged breaths as he possibly could. The arch Thor had him at forced Loki's back at an awkward angle. He tried weakly to pull at the cuffs that held his arms behind his back, but it was useless and he knew that. The adrenaline rushing through his body as Thor thrust into him, cutting off his air even more, made him thrash as much as he could. His instincts were kicking in to try and survive, but the position the cop had him in made it impossible. 

Everything felt so raw, the way the sheets rubbed at his exposed cuts, and how Thor was thrusting into him nearly dry. Even the air stung his bruised ass. And he couldn't even make more than a choking, gurgling noise. Still, his cock was hard again, the thought that Thor was merely using him for his own pleasure, that he was useless for anything other than a fuck toy- it aroused him to no end. 

Behind him, he could faintly hear Thor grunting as he rutted, but Loki’s vision was going black, being cut off from oxygen as the belt was tightened with another tug. Blood was rushing in his ears. 

“Da-ddy!” He whispered hoarsely, eyes rolling back even further his body went limp, passing out.

When Loki stopped thrashing about, Thor didn't relent- in fact it only spurred him on further. Thor had never been so turned on in his life, drunk with the absolute power. He let the belt drop and clamped on to the other side of The gangster’s hips to eliminate any space between them as Thor fucked Loki.

Each thrust brought him closer and closer to his edge, until with a loud roaring moan Thor came hard, pumping ribbons of white in Loki's ass. His body shook with the orgasm, and he stayed planted inside the smaller man for a few long moments as he came down from the high. 

Pulling out, Loki's hole dripped with white, tinged pink where it mixed with trace amounts of blood. Thor took the cuffs off and loosened the belt from Loki's neck, quickly taking a pulse when his breaths were very shallow. 

"Loki," he said loudly as he turned the younger to his back. Loki's face was wet with tears, sweat and saliva, and reddened from lack of oxygen. The mark around his neck was dark, leaving indentations where the belt cut into his skin. "Wake up baby,"

It took a minute for Loki to come to. Thor was wiping him with a cool, wet cloth. He coughed, his throat so dry and raw. 

“Thor-” He whispered, unable to do much more than that. Loki's entire body ached, and even really hurt in some places. But it didn't stop a small smile coming to his face. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Whispered the smaller man again when he was given a sip of water. It burned going down and he grimaced. His throat was really raw, and he prayed no other cops would try to stop by. How they would explain Loki’s injuries and lack of voice... He had no idea. 

Thor was relieved when Loki finally aroused from unconsciousness, and it gave time for Thor's fire to finally die out. He'd been assessing Loki's injuries, and realized he still hadn't picked anything up that would curb the pain the younger man was no doubt in. But Thor couldn't help but return the small smile. 

"Come here.." he said softly and picked Loki up from the bed. The smaller man was still very weak and didn't fight him as Thor took him into the bathroom. He had been running a lukewarm bath, and it was nearly full now. He shut the water off, and carefully placed Loki in, shushing him when he hissed when the water made contact with his open wounds. 

Thor took a new cloth and began to clean Loki with soft gentle movements. "You did so well baby," Thor kissed his hand after running the soft fabric over raw wrists.

Loki looked up at him, and smiled. 

“Thank you for putting me in my place, daddy.” Loki said, and nuzzled into the hand that gently stroked his cheek. He was playing a more dangerous game than having a knife at his throat, or being fucked unconscious. He saw the look in Thor’s eyes and knew it wasn't just a spark anymore. The officer was actually falling in love with him and it made Loki shudder to consider it. Bleeding was safer than playing with emotions. 

“I can do it.” Loki said, and took the cloth, gently washing between his thighs. Although the water had stung at first, it was now so soothing. He closed his eyes and swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat. 

Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki's temple, insisting silently to still help him bathe.

Thor washed the younger's hair, letting Loki clean between himself as he did. Loki was silent, so Thor filled the silence with soft words and aimless talking, soothing the flesh scored around his neck, shoulders and the one on his cheek as well. 

Loki was rather battered, more so than Thor initially realized until he was helping him out of the bath.   
Bruising was very apparent through the tattoos on his bottom and thighs, and the cuts had finally stopped bleeding.

It hurt to walk. Thor had really gone in as dry as he could, so Loki was sore inside as well as out. He couldn't help the whimper he let out as he was laid on the bed, despite his best efforts. Somehow, Thor had stripped it down and laid a clean sheet on the bed, then covered Loki with a blanket. 

“I'm famished.” He said to the cop. “I interrupted breakfast.” 

Thor chuckled lightly. "Well,. Luckily everything is right where I left it." He was glad Loki came in with the knife after he had taken the bacon off the fire, because he was rather sure the smoke would have gone just as ignored.

He kissed Loki again before leaving the bedroom to finish cooking their food. Loki's ripped up boxers were still on the floor, with a drop or two of blood. 

He pushed away the first twinge of guilt, cleaning it up and finished up making everything, bringing a large plate back for Loki to eat in bed, with a tall glass of water and orange juice as well.   
"I'm going into town later to pick some things up. It might be best if you stay and rest,"

Loki nodded, wincing as the acidic orange juice burnt his throat. No more sips of that. 

“Could you get me some tea? I think it'll help my throat.” He said, his voice raspy. The food, although hard to swallow, was good. The mountain of it convinced Loki even further that Thor wanted to fatten him up, and he figured it wouldn't hurt to maybe put on weight. It might be more exciting to cut fleshy flesh, rather than a stick for a limb. 

Throughout breakfast, Thor kept kissing him and gently stroking back his drying hair. Loki couldn't help but blush under the gentle touches. 

It didn't go unnoticed by Thor, but he kept silent, smiling softy at Loki's newfound coyness. It was a sweet contrast to the thug mentality he liked to put on.

Thor wondered what Loki would do after all of this got figured out. Would he go back to being a street punk for the Serpents? Probably not if he had a hit out for him already,. The station might be able to relocate him. Maybe somewhere east, like Atlanta, and far from reach of the LA gangs. 

Thor couldn't help but think about what Loki had mentioned to him, and while Loki seemed sure Odin would get on track, Thor wasn't sure it would be fast enough. He had to stop himself several times when his father had come. 

An anonymous tip would be the only way. He'd drop it today, while he was out in case Loki bristled at the idea again. 

When Loki finished the food (after having Thor fuss at him for not eating everything), the cop took the dishes and unfinished juice back to the kitchen, and instead brought him back some more water.   
"Here... what kind of tea do you like?" He asked. Thor was already mentally preparing a list of things he needed. And the thought of Loki drinking tea made him smirk in spite of himself. Of course the Brit would like tea.

“A good breakfast tea, please.” He said. “Do we have milk and sugar?” 

Thor was getting dressed again, and had cleared away all the food. Before he left, Thor gave Loki a kiss. It left Loki a little love struck, and he blushed and laid down in the bed, sleep coming to him quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor triple checked the locks before he left, and made a quick search on the outside of the house just to be sure.   
  
The trip to the small town was farther than he remembered, and when he parked in front of the grocery, Thor pulled out his phone, memorizing the number for his station before getting out and walking in.    
  
He asked the shopkeeper if she had a phone he could use, and she nodded and pointed to the one behind the counter, telling him to press 9 before he did.    
  
Thor called his station, and Fandral picked up. Thor disguised his voice as best he could.    
"I wanna give an anonymous tip on the Serpent gang." He said after his friend finished the formal cop greeting.   
  
"Sir? What can you tell me?" He could hear him rustling around for a pen and paper.   
  
"Human trafficking. They're moving something big soon too, heading to El Paso. Don't know when, so y'all better hurry and find their nest before it goes down." Thor hung up the phone before Fandral could ask anything else. Loki was far better at disguising his voice than Thor was, but it worked.   
  
With a breath that he at least did something to help, Thor came back to the front and thanked the woman before continuing his shopping.   
  
\---   
  
Thor returned about 45 minutes later with painkillers and some cream to help sooth Loki's skin, some tea, milk, and ice cream in hopes it would also help soothe the man's throat. That, and he was rather sure the younger man wouldn't say no to something as sweet as the mint chocolate chip cookie dough flavor he'd picked up.    
  
Thor had also picked up some lubricant,. Because he told himself the next time they had sex he wouldn't be as vicious. He'd do it right, and as such, would need something better than oil.    
  
After putting the groceries up, Thor came to check up on Loki. The thin man was fast asleep, and Thor was careful not to wake him as he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. He lingered for a moment, lightly brushing his fingers through his hair.    
  
Thor realized the sentiment he was feeling was attachment..    
He was liking Loki, much more than he wanted to. Much more than he should have.   
  
Shit....   
  
He pulled away, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.    
  


\---

 

Loki woke up in time for dinner. Thor had made him a full meal, and woke him gently. Loki accepted the painkillers gratefully and was happy Thor had put on the kettle for some tea. 

 

“Do you want me to fix you some?” Loki asked, not letting Thor touch any of the tea supplies. Typically he would've waited, but after not drinking and eating for several hours, he wanted all of it at once. Thor said yes and Loki fixed them both cups, and sat down at the table. 

 

“Thank you for always cooking.” Loki said. 

 

Thor smiled and put the plate of roast, potatoes, and vegetables in front of Loki, once again giving the smaller man the bigger portion.    
  
"If I left it to you then it would be nothing but Twinkies and hot pockets." He sat down across from him and picked up the mug Loki had set down for him. "And tea, apparently."    
  
The scent was unfamiliar as he was far more of a coffee drinker, but he gave it a taste anyway. He wouldn't have described it as overly pleasant, but he drank it anyway.    
  
"Do you know how to cook?" Thor thought to ask as they began eating. "Maybe I could teach you while we're here. Make something that doesn't come out of a microwave,"

 

“I think you're trying to feed me for eight years...” Loki commented, eyeing the huge pile of food on his plate. He was going to try to eat it all, though, because Thor liked it when he did so. “Look at you, making a proper roast dinner.” 

 

He felt right at home, and smiled at Thor. They were eating and talking. 

 

“Is being in the police a family thing for you?” Loki asked, taking a bite of the delicious food. The tea made his throat feel much better. 

 

Thor made a slight face, but nodded.    
"As I'm constantly told," he chuckled a little. "Back as far at the 1800's apparently, there's always been an officer in each generation." His father would often relay old cop stories he'd heard from his own father and grandfather when he'd had a glass too much of scotch.   
  
" 'We have a duty uphold law and order. It's in our blood.' " Thor reiterated the mantra Odin had instilled in him.

 

“Wow... So kinda like a family business.” Loki murmured, his appetite kicking in as he devoured more food from his plate. “Didn't you ever want to do anything else?” 

 

Full, with only a few bites left on his plate, Loki sat back and sipped his tea. He watched Thor eat and smiled when the blond smiled back. It was hard to resist it. 

 

"Of course I did." Thor finished the tea, silently glad it was gone so he wouldn't have to drink any more.    
  
"I wanted to be a lot of things. Pilot, UFC fighter, chef," Thor gestured to the food as he said the last thing. "But," he shrugged. "None of those were 'noble pursuits', and considering I'm an only child, well, the pressure to join the police academy won out."   
  
He finished his food as well, setting back and wiping his mouth with a napkin.    
"What about you?.."

 

Loki shrugged and set down his cup. 

 

“There was pressure to go into the family business, but.... I dunno... I guess I'm not really a business kinda person.” He answered. “Me dad had some huge enterprise. I was more content hanging out with the street rats. And I ended up here eventually.” 

 

Thor was cleaning up the food, so Loki hobbled over to the couch and sat down. The officer went to the bedroom and got the blanket for him, and wrapped him up in it. With the gentle way he was being touched and held and treated, Loki realized Thor had been waiting for so long to have someone to hold. Thor wanted a precious baby he could love and spoil, but also unleash his wildest fantasies on. Loki waited while Thor finished cleaning up, then whined at him from the couch. 

 

“I wanna watch a movie.” He said.,

 

Thor couldn't help the soft smile and looked over at the small man peering over the couch at him.    
  
"Got a preference? I picked up a few more movies from the store. Aliens, Star Wars, something called Midnight Meat Train." He laughed to himself and grabbed some ice cream from the freezer and came back to give it to Loki. "For your throat. And sweet tooth."    
  
They ended up watching Star Wars, but Thor was paying less attention to the movie as he was with Loki. The younger had curled up in the blanket and was currently cuddled in his arms, and he felt a sweet warmth he hadn't before.    
  
He hadn't wanted to admit it. He hadn't wanted anything to do with it... but these passed 3 weeks had been a rollercoaster of different emotions... and he was having a hard time ignoring the fact he was attached to the greasy haired street punk.    
  
Thor absently curled a lock of dark hair between his fingers.    
  
".....Loki?.." Loki looked up at Thor, but when the cop opened his mouth to say something, he closed it again.    
  
Thor shook his head, . "Uhm.. we should go to the theater tomorrow. See something new." He said instead.

 

Loki’s face brightened. 

 

“Like a date?” He asked, laying his head back on Thor’s shoulder. “But my neck...” 

 

And the cut on his face, and the broken blood vessel in his eye from being choked unconscious. He could probably wear sunglasses, maybe put a scarf around his neck. Fuck, he didn't have a scarf. When Loki had looked in the mirror earlier, he was shocked to see how battered he looked. No one had dared to go that far with him, and though it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside that the big, giant cop was both kind and harsh, it was still a shock. Even though he didn't think much of himself in terms of looks, he did like the unblemished skin of his face. 

 

Thor slid his fingers along the marks around Loki's neck, frowning slightly. They'd only darkened since this morning.    
Some sick part of him liked that.    
  
"We can go at night. No one will pay attention.." Thor thumbed the cut on Loki's cheek. It looked like he'd been in a car accident, really.   
"Or we could sneak in." He smirked, the suggestion not serious.

 

Loki closed his eyes, letting Thor run his hands over his injuries. He didn't miss the satisfied look in the other’s eyes before he closed his. This fantasy they were playing out, it was fun. Thor could be as possessive as he wanted and Loki could be just as demanding. The thought turned him on. 

 

“Daddy...” Loki whispered. “Make love to me.” 

 

Thor's hand stilled and he looked back up to Loki's eyes.   
The statement, however simple and to the point it was, made Thor's heart beat faster.    
Make love?    
  
They had fucked this morning, brutally. But now Loki was asking for something completely different. Softness, caring,-..    
For a brief moment Thor wondered if his feelings were reciprocated.    
  
He leaned down and kissed him,    
"You haven't healed from this morning." He said against bruised lips.

 

“So be gentle.” Loki retorted, not harshly. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him onto his body, kissing softly. “Show me I'm your baby.” 

 

Thor’s grasp on him felt more possessive than it had been earlier. Loki listened and heard him gasp when the tattooed man’s cold, slender fingers worked their way inside his pants and grasped him, working his semi to full erection. 

 

“C'mon, daddy.” He urged.

 

Thor moaned lowly, and the hand that hand been on Loki's shoulder slid down his back to cup his ass.    
He caught his mouth again in another kiss, picking Loki up as he stood and wrapped the smaller man's legs around his waist and made their way to the bedroom again.    
  
He was reveling in the soft way Loki's hands ran across his shoulders and up the back of his neck, never breaking the kiss even as Thor laid him on the bed.    
  
The cop reached down between them and took hold of Loki's pierced cock and stroked him, toying with the small piece of metal as he did.

 

“Mmm...” Loki broke the kiss to sigh. “Thor, I-” 

 

But the grasp on his cock made him shudder and he didn't finish his sentence. Thor nipped along his neck again, but gentle, soothing any healing cuts he found. Loki wanted to be spoiled. He wanted to be loved, he thought. 

 

It had been a teasing game before with the officer. Loki never thought that someone in his position could find any sort of love. But Thor seemed willing to give it. He wondered when the crush had started- did Thor like him upon first sight? 

 

When Loki accepted his soft affection readily, Thor poured it onto the smaller man. He peppered him with soft kisses against bruised and cut skin with a gentleness in complete contrast to just this morning.    
  
Thor ran his hands along Loki's skin, tracing the tattoos he had become familiar with so quickly.   
  
Reaching to the bedside table, Thor rummaged around the drawer to pull out the small bottle of lube he purchased earlier, beyond glad that he did.     
  
When Thor pulled back to open it, he took in the sight of the man before him. Eyes half hooded and wanting, the hard edges wore soft on his expression.    
He was a handsome man. Truly. Even his street qualities; the tattoos, the piercings, the hair... it all managed to accentuate Loki's natural ethereal elegance.   
  
With his fingers now slick, Thor came back over Loki, slipping a hand between his cheeks to tease his hole while kissing a trail from his neck back to his mouth.    
"You're beautiful, do you know that?" He purred.

 

“Stop saying that.” Loki blushed, eyes closing as he was stretched by two slick fingers. “Don't say things like that.”

 

But he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he received the compliment It was so sweet, Thor was so sweet. 

 

“I lied...” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear. “Keep saying things like that.” 

 

Thor laughed, a low velvety sound that filled the room.    
  
"You're cheeky," he kissed the cut on Loki's cheek. "But I think I like that about you.."   
He stretched Loki until he was a moaning mess, and still Thor spoke sweetly.    
  
"You're exotic, and a problematic brat." he smiled and pulled out of Loki. He fisted his own cock with the lube, moaning lowly as he did but not taking his lips off of Loki's heated skin.    
"And I think you're a lot sweeter than you'd like to have most people think," he smiled as Loki took in a sharp breath when he felt Thor's cock at his entrance, barely pushing forward to stretch the ring before pulling out again in tease.

 

“Mmm... What else do you like about me?” Loki asked, arching up, fists holding the sheets as Thor pushed in a little deeper. Then he pulled out, making the tattooed man whine at him. “Don't tease me, daddy.” 

 

Loki grabbed onto Thor’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

 

Thor was still patient despite Loki's urging to pull him deeper. He was determined to make this go slowly, even if Loki whined adorably at him because of it.   
  
"I like that you're demanding, and wanting, and you're cute when you try to get what you want." Thor emphasized his point by moving slowly still, chuckling when Loki whined again.    
  
"I like the color inked on your skin and the piercing decorating your body." He pressed again, almost fully inside the smaller man. "I like the way your eyes brighten when you smile."

 

Loki threw his head back, moaning. The way Thor was talking to him... it made him believe he deserved to be treated so sweetly. 

“Fuck, Thor.” He groaned as Thor filled him to the hilt. “Oh, Thor... I think I love you.” 

 

Thor stilled at Loki's words, his breath hitching slightly.    
  
Had Loki..just said he loved him?   
Despite not being sure if Loki really meant it or not, Thor was filled with an unexpected warmth.    
  
Without saying anything he crashed their mouths together in a hard but meaningful kiss. It was his response, an unspoken reciprocation.    
  
Thor pulled a low moan from the younger when he began moving in him, not releasing his mouth from the kiss.

 

Finally, Thor was moving his hips more steadily. Loki's eyes rolled back- even with proper lubricant (how sneaky of the cop), Thor was a lot to take in. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping. Thor was leaning over him, arms on either side of his head, trapping him in for more kisses. Loki reached down and touched himself, moaning as he pumped his cock in time with Thor’s thrusts.

 

“Say it, Thor.” Loki begged, already so close to cumming. He could feel it in the way Thor thrusted that his man was going to orgasm too, their emotions heightening everything. “I know you feel it too- so say it.” 

 

Thor's breath was hard, and he moaned Loki's name. Love him. Did Thor love him? This was the closest he had ever got to anyone, the most he'd ever felt for someone-, maybe- maybe this attachment was indeed more than that.    
  
Thor gazed down on Loki. The younger's eyes practically sparkles like emeralds, and Thor realized then and there that yes- he had fallen for this wonderfully awful street rat.   
  
"I-.. I love you too," his voice was hesitant, but as soon as he said it, he repeated it, again and again, punctuating each with a new kiss on Loki's skin.   
  
His thrusts hardened and Loki urged him to go faster, which he obliged without hesitation. Thor felt Loki's body tense and contract around him as the force of his orgasm shook through his this body, milking Thor's cock that still bucked into him.    
  
"Fuck-" he cursed breathlessly, "I love you Loki-" he said again, firmly this time before he was cumming as well.

 

Loki was whining as Thor continued to thrust into him, unable to stop the gulping breaths he took as he held onto Thor. The blond finally stopped moving, and Loki closed his eyes as he felt thick cum leak around Thor's cock and out his hole. 

 

Blushing, Loki covered his face with his hands, shaking his head when Thor said he loved him again.

 

He didn't know how to feel. He loved him too, but it was such a weird feeling. What he felt was love, right? 

 

“Thor...” Loki looked at him, and kissed him, grunting in surprise when Thor pulled out. “I'm so confused...” 

 

Thor laid by his side and pulled him close. He didn't have to ask, because Thor was feeling in over his head too.    
"Maybe this is what it's supposed to feel like.."    
  
Thor gently pulled Loki's hands from his face, smiling at the tints of red gracing his cheeks. Neither of them seemed to understand how just a little time and sex could make either of them feel like this.. but Thor was just so utterly glad that Loki felt it too.   
  
"....stay with me... after this is all over?"

 

Shock shot through Loki, and it showed on his face. 

 

“You... You would want that?” Loki asked, grabbing Thor’s hands. “Us? You want us to be together?” 

 

A million thoughts ran through his head as he accepted more kisses. It would be... It would be wonderful. Of course, anything could happen, but he liked Thor so much, and thought.... No- knew he loved him. His heart was thumping at the thought. What would he do? What would Thor do? Surely an officer couldn't have a dubious criminally inclined boyfriend? 

 

"Of course.” Thor answered him readily, "I mean, why not us?" Hell they just admitted to being in love - this was supposed to be what happened next.    
  
"We could go on real dates, and finally teach your skinny ass to cook," he grinned, !the idea of actually having someone to be with- to actually share his time with felt so foreign, but excited at the same time.

 

“I  _ can _ cook, thank you very much.” Loki replied. They settled back, Thor holding his new lover in his arms. Sighing, the tattooed man watched Thor’s fingers run over his ink. “Cooking hot pockets counts, you know.” 

 

Sometimes, Thor’s fingers tickled him and he squirmed. It made his man chuckle and it was a wonderfully deep sound that Loki even felt in his core. With a startle, Loki realized how much he  _ trusted  _ Thor. For fuck’s sake, that morning he had given Thor a  _ knife _ and let him do whatever he wanted to him. Even choked him out and fuck his unconscious body. 

 

“Wow.... I really love you.” Loki looked at Thor. “I love your beautiful eyes, and the way you smile. Fuck, I  _ love _ you.” 

 

He pulled up one of Thor’s hands and had him run his hand down the inked skin. 

 

“Can we do something like we did this morning tomorrow, daddy?” Loki asked, bringing the hand up to his throat. “Maybe not so hard... But, something...” 

 

Thor bit his lower lip, his hand softly curling around Loki's neck. It was still hard to believe that Loki loved him, especially when he had this side of him-, and actually /wanted/ him to do these things to him.   
  
He answered with a soft growl and kissed the pale man, keeping his hand on Loki's throat.    
"We need a safe word.." he pulled away, because if he continued he might get more rough, and Loki would take longer to heal his battered body. "Just in case.."

 

Loki closed his eyes as they kissed. 

 

“Ragnarok.” Loki whispered, smirking at the brow Thor lifted at him. “What? I like our little Norse heritage we share.” 

 

He cuddled back into Thor, shivering every once in a while when Thor's hand would run up and down his back. Soon, Loki fell asleep in his arms, feeling ever so content. 

 

\----

 

Fandral had been skulking around, going off the lead he had gotten from the anonymous tip. The captain would never believe him without some proof of evidence, so the dashing officer was lurking around the ‘abandoned’ warehouses on the docks. 

 

He had a feeling he could at least get some information. 

 

“Oh, what's this?” A voice from behind him asked. Fandral whipped around, but a punch to his face blinded him. “A little piggy is lurking around.” 

 

A massive man with flaming red hair stood over him, and with a very heavy accent. Maybe from Sweden or Norway, 

 

“What do you think you're doing, little piggy?” Asked the man before he punched Fandral in the face again, knocking the cop out. Standing, Volstagg brushed off his hands and looked to the Asian man behind him who had quietly followed. 

 

“Text boss. Let him know we had a visit from our friends.” 

 

The Asian man nodded and pulled out his cellphone. 

 

\---

 

_ Ping _

 

The noise made Loki wake, but Thor slumbered next to him. Slipping out of the covers, he grabbed his phone and went into the living room. 

 

He read the text, committed it to memory, then deleted it. 

 

Sliding back into bed, Loki stared into the dark for a moment, then fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thor woke only after the sun had risen well above the horizon; something he hadn't really done in a long time. If felt nice to sleep in, and he curled the smaller man closer to him while still being sure to not to wake him.

Thor got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and put water in the kettle for Loki's tea when his phone rang. 

Frowning slightly, Thor quickly answered before the obnoxious ring could echo again. 

"Captain," Thor answered, knowing it was only him who would call. 

But,.. as his father's gruff voice sounded on the other side, Thor's face fell into silent worry. 

Fandral had been missing for over 8 hours right in the middle of his shift. 

Odin asked if Thor knew anywhere Fandral might be, since they were relatively close work friends. But Thor didn't,. He hadn't been in contact with anyone but his father since he'd been at this beach house.

Except..  
Thor cursed under his breath.. had Fandral taken up the tips he'd dropped? 

Loki woke up to the empty bed and wandered out sleepily, wrapped in his blanket. Thor was on the phone, most likely talking to his father. Situation himself on the couch, Loki listened, but his eyes closed again. Apparently Fandral had gone missing.   
Hmm... Loki thought to himself. Strange.

Looking over the edge, he gave Thor a sympathetic look. The man said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. 

“Daddy, what's wrong?” He cooed from the couch, opening his arms for the blond to lay down on him and held the man’s head to his tattooed chest. 

Thor's expression was grim as he ran through several possible scenarios in his head.

"My friend Fandral's missing. Apparently he went to check something out and just didn't come back. Didn't tell anyone where he'd gone..." he looked up at Loki. "No one knows where to start looking."

Loki made a soft noise and stroked through his hair. 

“I'm sorry, daddy.” He whispered, and kissed his forehead. “I'm sure he’ll turn up.” 

Biting his lower lip, he looked over to the coffee pot Thor had put on. Slipping out, he poured the officer a cup and then cuddled back in his arms, stroking the beard the man had grown during their stay. A clean shaven Thor was nice, but a bearded Thor was even nicer. 

“Wanna go see that movie later?” He suggested, voice soft. “Or... We can play some of those boardgames.” 

Then he bit his lower lip again, and messed with the corner of his blanket. 

“Although I'm pretty sure you're frustrated and worried...” Loki said aloud. “Maybe you need to take it out on someone... someone you trust and trusts you.” 

Thor smirked at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"Are you trying to take advantage of the situation Mr. Nalson?" 

But Thor tilted Loki's chin up so Loki faced him, leaning in to kiss him and lingering his teeth gently on Loki's lower lip.  
He wanted the distraction. There was nothing Thor could do.. well there was, but nothing he could do without leaving Loki alone and abandoning his post here, and probably getting fired for it.

So he didn't want to think about what he could be doing to find his friend, and that he may have been the cause of him disappearing, and if it was a coincidence or if the officer had actually stumbled on something- and if he had- was it the Serpents that had him. 

Thor pulled away slightly at the memory of the corpse they found in the river, skinned. Jesus would they do that to Fandral? He wasn't a rat but he was a cop which in some circles were worse.

Loki raised a brow, then smacked Thor’s shoulder. Hard. 

“Pay attention to me.” He demanded. If Thor wasn't going to start it, Loki would start it again. The hit got the man’s attention. “You should pay attention when your baby is talking.” 

Defiantly, Loki looked at Thor, who he could tell was getting angry. But his mind was still elsewhere. So Loki landed another hit to the thick, muscled shoulder. 

“I'm trying to help you.” He whined, still giving Thor a scowl. 

Thor's anger rose sharply at the sting of Loki's second strike and he grabbed Loki's wrist, setting him with a hard look.

"/This/ is not helping me." He said lowly, releasing Loki's hand. "Nor is it helping you." 

He needed to call Odin-., tell him about the tips, Loki would have to deal with the chief finding out if he did.,

Loki moved fast and sat on his lap. 

“Pay attention to me.” He commanded again. “Proper attention.” 

Loki just wanted to have him take his mind off what was going on. So he kissed him hard and bit his lip, breaking skin. The metallic tang of blood sent his own rushing to his ears. 

“Thor.” He said, rubbing the man’s shoulder. “I'm sorry I hit you, daddy.” 

Thor's eyes had visibly darkened. Loki had his attention now. 

All of it. 

"You will be." Thor's fire had been lit, and the look that crossed Loki's face when he swiftly pulled the smaller man across his lap sent a pang of arousal through him. 

The blanket was taken away, leaving the man completely exposed on Thor's knee. Loki's ass was still red and raw and Thor knew each smack was going hurt.   
Good.   
His hand came down hard, bouncing the his tatted cheeks with the force.   
"Is this the attention you wanted, baby?" Smack! "Hmm?" Smack! "Speak up, I can't hear you."

Loki cried out, the spanks more harsh than he had thought they would be. His ass was already stinging and he had only been spanked a few times. 

“I'm sorry, daddy!” He yelped, tears falling down his face. It felt so good. His cock was hard against Thor's lap, and the cheeks on his face burned with shame and lust. Only perverts got turned on by this treatment, and fuck, if Thor’s punishment didn't make him want to cum. “I'm sorry!” 

His apologies were going unheeded as Thor brought down his hand again, again, and again. The smacks made him lurch forward with the force Thor was putting into them. 

“Daddy!” 

"You demanding little slut," Thor growled, landing a hit on Loki's ass that made him cry out with no sound.   
The smaller man quivered on his lap and Thor stayed his hand in the air, watching as Loki tensed for the hit that never came. 

He could feel Loki's cock pulsing against him, leaking precum almost as freely as the tears streaming down his face. 

Thor pulled Loki back to sitting by his throat, making sure the younger sat hard on his sore ass.   
"You're going to apologize properly to me. Your words mean nothing, but that silver tongue of yours could be put to better uses."

As soon as Thor pulled his cock out, Loki took it in his mouth, still crying as Thor forced his head down, fucking his mouth. It went further and further down his throat, which he tried to relax. The sounds he was making as his mouth was fucked hard turned him on and he struggled to look up at Thor, tears in his eyes still. 

The hand planted in his hair forced his head up so he could breathe. 

“Dadd-” But he was cut off from a firm slap to the face. Before he could recover Thor’s cock was pushing into his semi-open mouth again, and he closed his eyes and obediently relaxed his throat. 

Thor was pleased that Loki readily accepted his place as his fuck toy-, the tears and sweat and saliva marring his pretty face made Thor moan lowly. 

But he was still angry, and he wanted more. He loved it when Loki fought against him because it gave him more excuse to hurt him.

So Thor yanked Loki off his dick, earring startled yelp of pain from him and pushed him off the couch so that the punk was bent over the coffee table. With no other warning and nothing else but Loki's spit to prep him, Thor penetrated Loki's ass. 

The cry that ripped out of him sent a wave of pleasure through Thor, and he again pulled Loki up by his throat so his back hit Thor's chest.   
His other hand takes down the smaller man's chest, catching on the nipple piercing as he went further down to grasp his bouncing cock. The cop thumbed at the beads welling up at his tip, smearing it over his head and the piercing there too.

"So many piercings-," Thor moaned against a sudden bite on Loki's shoulder. "You love things penetrating you, I bet you'd even get off something being shoved up your cock wouldn't you."

Being penetrated so deeply, so harshly made Loki so much harder. When Thor forced him to sit up more on his knees, arching his back, it forced Thor's cock up even further, making the tattooed man whine. When Thor talked about sounding, Loki wept with want. 

The thought wracked Loki’s body with shivers.

“Yes, daddy.” He moaned lowly, panting as he took the thick cock up his ass, nearly dry. “Pl-please put something in my cock.” 

Thor got off of Loki, roughly pushing him to the table and told him to stay put. When he came back, he had a long, lacquered chopstick in his hands. Loki yelped when his hair was pulled his was settled back on the couch, his ass stinging from the scratch of the fabric. Suddenly his fear caught up with him- there's no way Thor knew how to do this properly. 

“Ragnarok!” He nearly screamed when Thor covered him with his body. “Wait, please- I need to do it.” 

Thor stopped immediately, the fog of angry lust diminishing enough for him to pull back and look at Loki. The glazed look of arousal in Loki's half hooded eyes was still there as he extended his thin hand.

Thor hesitated, a part of him not wanting to relinquish any of his control to his toy... but eventually put the chopstick into Loki's open palm.

Clearly the younger man knew what he was doing with this, and Thor admitted to himself he was extremely interested in seeing exactly how.

“I need lube.” He said and Thor returned with it. After putting a copious amount on the chopstick and the head of his dick, Loki spread his slit and inserted the thicker end of the chopstick in, his breath catching. It had been a little bit since he had done it, but it still felt so good as he slid it in a little deeper. Using the lightest amount of pressure, he angled it, trying to make sure it followed his urethra correctly. Loki blushed as he saw Thor lower down, staring intently. 

“If we aren't careful, we can tear the wall of my urethra.” He whimpered when Thor gently touched the tip of the chopstick, pushing it down just a bit more. Loki's legs were shaking from the pleasure of it. “You can move it up and down gently.” 

Thor didn't expect the surge of arousal that came over him when he had watched Loki, but his cock twitched heavily between his legs when given the go ahead to touch and tease.

Thor brushed his fingers along the exposed portion of the stick, the small vibrations of doing so causing Loki to shudder. He took it between his fingers and did as Loki suggested, slipping it slowly out, then pressing it back in with surprising ease. 

Loki threw his head back as Thor moved the object, hands curling into the couch and moaning loudly- god it was erotic,

Thor ran his free hand up Loki's thigh, and then back down with his nails leaving thick pink trails, and he loved the way Loki arched up against him.

Thor grasped Loki's cock, knowing the potion tightened him around the chopstick and stroked him gently before going back to the tip to pull in and out, then back down Loki's shaft.

Loki whimpered, watching Thor staring intently and carefully playing with him. 

“Daddy, can you fuck me please?” He asked, blushing when Thor looked up at him. “I want to be filled up.” 

Carefully, Loki laid back, holding his dick gingerly, moaning when he tightened his grasp for a moment. Thor held him by his hips and entered him, making Loki cry out at being filled. 

“Ohhh~” Whined the tattooed man, who gently, ever so gently, fisted his cock, a thumb keeping the stick in place. It was almost too much when Thor started moving. 

Thor couldn't tear his eyes away from Loki's face as he fucked the smaller man. Lost in lust, Loki's breaths were ragged breaths and his agape mouth in soft panting moans.

Thor didn't overtake him, not this time, instead thrusting at an angle that made the younger's entire body shiver with more pleasure. 

Thor covered Loki's mouth with his own in a hungry kiss, pulling him up against him to seat the punk on his cock to the hilt, but leaving enough room between them for Loki to keep stroking himself. 

He was awash with how utterly lost in the moment Loki was, knowing that this pretty and battered and lustful thing was his, and only his.   
Thor felt a possessiveness through him that hardened his grip and quickened his thrusts, pulling a low growling moan from the larger man. 

"You're mine Loki," he threaded his hand through Loki's hair, forcing the pale man to bare his neck to Thor's teeth and tongue. "Say it. Who do you belong to?" 

“You!” Loki gasped, feeling his orgasm coming. “I belong to you, daddy! Oh, daddy, let me cum.” 

The stick was edging him on and his eyes rolled back as Thor fucked him harder. 

“Let me cum, let me cum-” He kept begging over and over. “Please-” 

The sounds Loki gasped and pleaded were sweet in Thor's ears. He would make sure Loki always knew who he belonged to. 

He kissed Loki's neck, and over a bruised portion, Thor bit down hard, enough to pierce the skin and rip another cry out from Loki. At the same time, Thor removed the stick with an opposing gentleness. 

"Cum for me baby, cum for daddy," he ordered against his bleeding neck.

As soon as the stick was removed, Loki came, shaking. Thor was pounding ruthlessly into him, and Loki sat up, holding Thor close. 

“Daddy, please cum in me.” Loki whimpered, eyes rolling back when Thor grabbed his neck again, cutting off his air supply. Rasping, Loki laid back again so Thor could fuck him even harder. His body was on fire, and with a few more ruts, the cop was cumming inside of him. 

Thor's breath was hard as he emptied himself, fingers smearing the blood that had beaded up from the bite and purring what a good boy Loki was. He leaned back to lick the wound clean, them up to Loki's still open mouth to kiss him.

He left Loki sprawled on the couch to revel in the afterglow of his orgasm to get a cool wet cloth to clean him.

"Fuck that was hot, baby.." he smiled, being gentle when he ran the cloth between his cheeks to clean Thor's spend. "Where did you learn that?"

Shivering as the cloth ran over him, Loki smiled. 

“When I got my dick pierced.” He said, enjoying the look Thor gave him. “I almost asked the guy doing it to jack me off. I didn't though. Maybe I should have.” 

He got the piercing years ago, yet Thor was jealous of the thought- it showed across his face. 

“That was amazing, you were right.” Loki cooed. “Are you feeling better?” 

"Mmm.. I do." Thor smiled, climbing up his body to kiss him again. "Brat."

The cloth gently stroked Loki's flavor cock. "I meant what I said. That you're mine." Thor pulled away just enough to lock eyes with the smaller man. "Whatever happens... you belong to me."

Thor knew he was a very jealous person.. it was another reason he didn't do relationships. But he couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching Loki. His Loki.   
"Swear to me right now, Loki Nalson, that you won't betray that." Man, woman, Thor didn't care, for as of right now, this little street rat was claimed.

“Just Loki...” Loki said, touching his lips with two fingers. His heart was beating in his chest. He had only ever pledged himself to one person before and that was himself. But Thor had a firm grasp on him and Loki’s body ached with evidence of the blond’s possessiveness. “I can swear to you as just Loki.... That I belong to you.” 

That lit a fire in Thor’s eyes, and they kissed each other heavily. As the officer’s lips moved down his body to claim him again, Loki laid back on the couch, eyes looking at the ceiling. 

Things just got more complicated. 

\---

“Answer me!” Roared Volstagg, striking the once handsome face before him again. Fandral hadn't divulged what information he knew. The red giant picked up the limp man and threw him to the floor, where the officer groaned, curling up into a ball. 

“Boss said if one of them showed up, we should just kill ‘em.” Yawned Hogun. He was sitting on a crate a few feet away. “I know you're having fun, but this is just getting boring.” 

The Asian man stood up and grabbed his gun from the crate next to him. Standing over Fandral, he waited till the officer looked up at him. 

“Or should we let him go... Let the information get leaked more? I doubt a lone officer would show up here if they had what boss leaked.” Hogun tilted his head and looked at Volstagg for confirmation. The red giant nodded. So Hogun backed down and let Volstagg resume his beating. 

“Let's make sure he stays alive long enough to tell someone else the information. By then, we will be long gone.” Said Volstagg. “Boss turned on his phone so we can go get him.” 

Hogun nodded. 

“Get back to work then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the first of the Love is a Disaster series! Enjoy!!

Loki was so sore. Thor had handcuffed him to the bed and unleashed more frustration onto him. He knew the man’s missing friend was weighing heavily on his mind, so Loki mewled and whined and moaned for Thor. Anything to keep his attention on him. 

Thor had gently inserted the chopstick into the tip of Loki's dick, and made him cum several times with just that alone. Then, he fucked him unconscious- twice. Now, his lover was rubbing the feeling back into his wrists. 

“I love you, Thor.” Loki whispered. 

Thor kissed the underside of Loki's wrist where the cuffs had cut his skin, eyes flickering up to meet Loki's 

"I love you too," his voice soft as he kissed the spot again, then reached a gentle hand to cup Loki's cheek, smiling with a soft sentimentality he'd only ever had with the dark haired man.

Thor had been making mental plans for the passed few days. He didn't know when the investigation would be up, but he had been honest when he asked Loki to stay with him. 

Thor would have to find a way to break it to Odin... because it would be less of Thor with a man and more of Loki’s questionable street history. But it didn’t matter.  
Loki made him happy. A fact Thor had certainly not been prepared for, but now wholly embraced.

Smiling at him, Loki rolled over to sit up off the edge of the bed, squeaking as he did so. His lower half hurt badly, but it was worth it. 

Limping slightly, he went to the bathroom and washed off his face. He looked like hell, but Thor kept whispering to him that he looked beautiful. So Loki would have to trust that. A new bruise on his cheekbone was forming from where Thor had slapped him really, really hard. But as his fingertips lightly traced it, he could only smile. Thor was at the doorway, watching him. 

“You've marked me all over.” Loki said, looking at him in the mirror. “I like it. There's no need for more tattoos when you're able to let everyone know I'm yours.” 

That put a smile on Thor's face. The bruises were almost like paintings, ornamenting Loki's body just as much as the ink. But they were ones Thor could give him over and over and over and the thought filled him with some sort of primal satisfaction.

He walked up behind Loki, wrapping his large arms around him lovingly and purred against the back of his neck, kissing it. 

"When we are out of here, I'm going to take out out on the town, and everyone who sees you will know you're owned." Maybe he should get Loki a lovely leather collar to match his typical clothing choice. Maybe a choke chain.

The thought made the cop grin again. 

Thor's phone rang suddenly, pulling him out of another lustful spiral, probably for the best if Loki was going to be left walking at all today. With some reluctance, Thor pulled away to go answer the phone. 

It was no surprise that it was his father again.

From the bathroom, Loki could hear Thor's sudden exclaims. 

"What? Where--when? Is he alright??" 

Thor demanded the answers, the unheard half giving what little they had to go off of. 

Fandral had been found a few miles away from the station, beaten within an inch of his life. Car was gone as well as his wallet, but thankfully the officer was still breathing. He was currently in the ICU, and that was all the information they had. 

Odin restated that Thor was to stay there with Loki. Fandral had uttered something about the Serpents, so the captain was sure they were on the right track if one of their own had been singled out. 

Thor cursed under his breath, but he understood. After asking to be kept updated on his friend, Thor hung up the phone. 

"Fuck---.." he growled to himself, half slamming the cell phone back onto the table. "Fuck fuck fuck why did you investigate by yourself, idiot?" He would have to slap some sense into Fandral as soon as the dumbass was out of the hospital.

Loki wrapped a blanket around his bruised body, limping out quickly to the living room. 

“Thor?” He asked, flinching when Thor hit the table. “Hey, what happened?” 

Suddenly, the man turned and nearly charged at him and Loki braced himself, but instead he was hugged tightly.  
“Is it your friend?” The smaller asked, melting into his lover’s big arms as he gently limped them back to the couch. Thor nodded on top of his head. “Is he okay?” 

Thor shook his head. 

“I'm so sorry, baby.” Loki whispered. 

\---

Hogun stepped on the gas. It would take all night to get to their boss. Volstagg was sitting in the passenger seat, holding the cell phone that had their boss’ location beeping. 

“You think he did what he said he was gonna do?” Volstagg asked the quiet man next to him. Hogun looked at him then back at the road again. 

“He always does.” 

\---

Loki made Thor a cup of tea and cooed soft, sweet, reassuring things to him. It was all he could do. The officer was in shambles and conflicted about leaving or not. But Loki begged him to stay. 

"It's my fault he's even in there," Thor ran a hand through his short hair, and though Loki was trying to be helpful, it did little to ease Thor.  
"I gave him those tips- he was supposed to tell the rest of the investigation squad and check it out, not go on his own." 

This never would have happened if Thor had been there, been able to watch Fandral's back at least while he did something so reckless. 

"Fuck- he could have been killed Loki, or worse, fucking skinned alive." He quickly looked at Loki realizing he might have stirred up the unpleasant memories.  
"Sorry- I just-, I hate feeling so useless to do anything."

Loki shook it off. 

“Well he’s going to be okay, baby.” Loki said, kissing his lover. “He's in good hands- the doctors will do everything they can. Even if you were there, you couldn't do anything. It's driving me fucking mental too... just sitting here.” 

He rubbed the man’s shoulders. 

“I'm sure it'll be all over soon, daddy.” He sighed. “It'll get all sorted out.” 

\---

“Text boss. We’re an hour away.” Hogun instructed Volstagg. 

\---

Loki was putting on a shirt and boxers, wincing as the fabric pulled at his injuries. A beep from his phone alerted him. The text message sent a feeling of dread through him. 

But he knew it was coming. 

Thor was sitting in the living room, so Loki called him back to the bedroom. 

“Daddy, come lay down.” He said, and heard the officer’s dejected steps. “Lay down. I'm gonna go make another cup of tea, okay?” 

Thor laid down and Loki snuck his phone with him. 

It was almost time. 

\---

V: ETA 5 MINUTES

\---

Thor had been in his own thoughts, but something pulled him out.  
Just the slightest of noises that... didn't quite sound right. Furrowing his brow, Thor got out of bed and quickly put on some shorts, and then he heard it again.

Feet shuffling- more than just Loki. With a sudden surge of adrenaline Thor grabbed his gun and cocked it, raising it as he quickly walked to the hall.

In the kitchen, Thor's blood froze. 

Loki stood between two men, one of which was a massive red haired man, and the other, silent and holding a gun to Loki's head.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" Thor roared aiming his gun at the smaller of the two intruders, and the big one pulled out a weapon as well.  
How the fuck did they get in?? Thor glanced to the door seeing that it was slightly ajar- the lock unbroken. 

 

“Thor! Don't!” Loki begged, the man holding a gun to his head pushing it further. “I'm sorry... they held up a badge.” 

The men were silent and looked at Thor, silent. 

“Thor...” Loki put his hand on the man’s arm that was holding him. To the officer’s surprise, the Asian man dropped his arm, and his gun. Thor gestured for Loki to go to him. “I can't keep this up, daddy.” 

Loki turned and grabbed the gun from Hogun, and then lifted it. 

Pointing it at Thor. 

“Drop your gun, Thor.” He demanded, a smirk on his face. “I don't want to ask you again, daddy.” 

Hogun looked at Volstagg, who was looking at the bruising on his boss’ neck. And the cuts that were visible. 

“‘Daddy’?” Hogun snorted. Loki turned and gave him a look that silenced him. “Sorry, boss.” 

Thor was utterly speechless in his confusion as he tried to process what exactly was happening. His training had conditioned him that as soon as Loki raised the gun, Thor's was trained on him instead.

But Thor couldn't understand-  
"Boss-..?" Thor managed out, looking from one man to the next back to Loki. The look on his lover's face was no longer that of a frightened young man, but of confidence and snark. 

Realization dawned on Thor, and it felt like a punch to the gut.

"No-..you're not..-" Thor shook his head refusing to believe what he thought was going on. "Baby, tell me this isn't what I think- please tell me you aren't part of this-"

Loki sighed. 

“It was a fun vacation. I had to do the hard work for once and distract you for a little bit, daddy.” Loki said, tilting his head. “Are we ready to go?” 

Hogun confirmed with another ‘Yes, boss’. 

The tattooed man dropped the gun to his side, and took the phone Volstagg handed him. On it were several messages, and he scrolled through them. His men kept their guns trained on Thor. 

“Drop the gun, Thor.” Loki looked back up at him. “I don't want to have to shoot you.” 

A rage rolled through Thor that he had never felt before. It was bright, searing, and more painful than anything he'd remembered feeling.

Betrayal.

Thor's gun stayed up, but tears stung at the corners of his eyes. He'd been played.  
Made a mockery of.  
Toyed with. 

"You planned this from the beginning," Thor surmised angrily. "Of course you did-," how could he not have seen this?  
It had been too good to be true after all, and the thought that everything- all they had shared together was just a fucking joke to Loki, felt like a knife to the heart.  
"Why?!" He demanded. "What was the fucking point of lying to me?"

“I didn't actually lie all that much, Thor.” Loki replied. “Just about my last name.... And maybe how involved I was in all of this.”

Loki put a hand on Hogun’s gun and made him lower it. Then did the same to Volstagg. 

“But I didn't lie about anything else. I didn't lie about my love for you.” He said, quietly. His eyes started to shine with tears. “Please, come with me.” 

"What--?" 

Thor was again taken off his guard, but the show of sentimentality Loki gave him only fueled his anger.

"Fucking Liar," He snarled. "You expect me to believe you after this??" Thor wanted to believe him- god he wanted to believe that none of this was real, that they were still back in bed.  
"I fucking trusted you..."  
A tear escaped down Thor's cheek, and he swallowed hard with a small humorless laugh. "I guess you're a far better actor than I gave you credit for,"

“Boss, we gotta go.” Volstagg said. Loki looked over his shoulder at him for a moment, before looking back at Thor. Then he surprised all of them and walked to Thor, so the barrel of the larger man’s gun was against his chest. 

“Come with me, please. Come with me, baby.” Loki pleaded. “I wouldn't let you mark me like this if I didn't love you.” 

“He's killed people for looking at him wrong.” Hogun muttered. 

“Thor, we can go away.” Said the tattooed man. Tears fell down his face, and he pushed Thor’s gun up, so it was in the middle of his forehead. “Or kill me then.” 

Volstagg started, but Hogun held him back with a hand, and they watched. Time was passing, but they waited. Loki always had his reasons, and he did not excuse being disobeyed. 

That's why Loki skinned the man a few weeks back. 

“I'd rather die than knowing you thought I lied about loving you.” 

Thor's hands shook slightly, holding the gun to Loki's head.  
He didn't know what to do- what to think-. He should be tackling the smaller man to the ground and arresting him. But instead he stayed in exactly the same position, unable to convince himself to move, unable to tear his gaze away from Loki's tear-rimmed eyes. Hating that he believed him. 

Thor shook his head again, the internal war that tearing him in both directions ripping a yell from him. 

"I can't-." Thor had taken an oath to protect and serve; one he'd taken to heart his whole life. And now? ..Now he'd fallen in love with a criminal who wanted to run away with him. 

"I love you, but I can't go with you,," his voice shook as more tears fell. ".but.. I won't shoot you."

Slowly, Thor lowered the gun from Loki's head, uncocking it and letting it drop to the ground.

Loki gave him a teary smile. 

“But I will.” He whispered.  
Thor’s eyes widened as Loki shot him in the side. The tattooed man made sure to only wound him enough to incapacitate him. The gangster held him as the officer sunk to the ground, grunting and holding his side in wide eyed shock. Loki used his foot to kick Thor’s gun away and slid his to his men, which Volstagg picked up.

Thor was gasping with a hand clamped over the open wound, soaking the hand in streaks of red while Loki stroked his face. 

“Oh, daddy.” He sighed, and kissed Thor, who jerked away slightly. Frowning, Loki grabbed his face and firmly held it as their lips met. “Why did I have to fall in love with you?” 

Looking up at Hogun and Volstagg with a look they hadn't seen before, he pleaded silently. 

“We can't take him, boss.... You know this.” Hogun said evenly. Instead of getting mad, Loki only looked down to the beautiful head in his lap. He leaned down over and kissed him all over his face. 

“I swore to you that whatever happens, I belong to you.” He whispered into his ear. “You own my heart, Thor.” 

Snapping his fingers, Loki demanded Volstagg assist him. They retrieved a pillow from the bedroom and a blanket. With careful hands, they put Thor on the couch and Loki lovingly tucked him in, shushing him softly whenever he tried to speak violent shaking words. 

“Love, you'll need your energy if you're going to stay alive while help gets here.” Loki cooed. Thor couldn't move because of the pain. It hurt the tattooed man. He was the one who could take pain. Not Thor. 

When Loki moved to pull away, Thor reached out with a bloody hand, snatching Loki's wrist in a vice like grip.

"I will find you Loki." Thor's voice cracked with the pain but his eyes were hard and cold on Loki, reddened with angry tears. "I don't care how long it takes, but I'm going to fucking hunt you down," he groaned with a new wave of pain, wincing hard and his grip weakened. " I swear Loki.. not even Ragnarok with save you from me."

Wincing, a smile came to Loki’s face. He leaned down and kissed Thor, biting his lip, opening the cuts on both of their lips, their blood mingling. 

“It’s a date then, daddy.” He whispered. “Don't be late in coming.” 

Standing, he took one last look at Thor and left, followed by Hogun, who had grabbed all of Loki’s belongings. 

“No, leave that for him.” Loki said, seeing an emerald green piece of cloth. It was the green version of the lingerie he had teased Thor with in the clothes shop earlier in their stay. “He can bring it to me when he catches up.” 

Hogun put it on the floor next to Thor, looked at him with a curious face, then left and closed the door behind him. 

As they sped off in the car, Volstagg dared to ask Loki a question. 

“Why didn't you kill him, boss?” 

Loki sighed and looked out the back window.

 

“We have a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first 'book' in the Love is a Disaster Series! 
> 
> Look forward to the story's continuation in 'King of Disaster"!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget! Our suggestions box is still open! Throw us an idea if you'd like!!


End file.
